The Prince and the Pauper
by destructively-beautiful
Summary: A noble prince, made out to be a coward by his father, and a strong willed girl forced into slavery to protect her people.
1. Chapter 1

**Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author: **Destructively Beautiful

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s): **Zuko/Katara.

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

It was a blissfully, beautiful autumn day in the Fire Nation as the prince and princess walked amongst the fallen leaves; red, orange and yellow. The color of autumn, the color of fire; the color of honor. Princess Azula, a cunningly evil yet elegant young woman, appreciated by some, and feared by all. She was the Fire Lord's favorite child, a prodigy to say the least, but not his oldest; not the heir to the throne. The heir lied in Prince Zuko, his first born and biggest disappointment. Prince Zuko was kind and gentle, like his mother, and did not enjoy war or power. Though, desperate for his father's affection, he often made attempts to earn his father's approval; attempts always darkened by Azula.

This day was special, for the Fire Nation at least. They had recently conquered the Southern Water Tribe, but disliking the cold climate, they left their land untouched. The only thing they stole was their last living water bender, a young and spiritual girl by the name of Katara. The Southern Water Tribe was conquered once before, sixteen years prior, but like recent causes they left the land untouched; only pursuing to remove all water benders. It all began with a rumor. The Avatar had returned, and was found in the Southern Water Tribe with young Katara. She had been teaching him the little skills she had on water bending. The rumor proved true once soldiers invaded, but the Avatar had vanished once again. Katara was well hidden, but the torturing of her older brother had forced her hand, and she willingly boarded the ship to the Fire Nation where she would receive further punishment.

"Daddy," spoke Azula, her voice holding an eerie yet childlike nature, "Can I be the one to kill the Water Tribe girl?"

Fire Lord Ozai held a small grin, "No, my dear Azula, I would not taint your hands with such a gesture just yet. You are my princess, and you shall behave as so."

Azula glared towards her brother, "Don't tell me you are allowing Zuko to do this! He could nt have even killed the flame tailed serpent that was in his bedroom the other night! He had ordered a guard to capture it and release it into the wild!"

Fire Lord Ozai slightly turned his head towards Zuko.

"I wonder how such a rare creature came across my chambers," said Zuko, his voice low but audible. Azula made a disgusted noise.

"Who was the guard you had ordered to capture it?" asked Ozai.

"He wore a helmet. I could not make out his face."

"He is lying daddy!" cried Azula.

"Enough," snapped Ozai, "I will not have the two of you bickering like children."

Prince Zuko had truly not remembered the guard's name. He would rather not make friendships with people he would have to order, or someday banish. Prince Zuko was not favored by his people despite his generosity. The people did not want a gentle leader, but a ruthless ruler who could rule them and lead their nation into gold and riches.

The ship embarked which held young Katara. She kept her head up, never losing the fight she held in her eyes. The memory of her mother kept her strong, and the love she felt for her people made her stronger. She had bought her brother, Sokka, enough time to run free with the Avatar, who had waited by the iceberg in which they had originally found him. Sokka swore to rescue Katara, but he made it aware that they would not come for her immediately. Sokka believed the Fire Nation would keep Katara as bait for the Avatar, and so her life would not be taken.

The Avatar, Aang, a young, noble air nomad was yet mature to handle the task in which he was born with, but Katara had faith in him. Before they departed, Aang and Katara had shared a kiss. It was unlike her nature to be caught up in romance, but the days the two had shared before being found were special to her. Aang enjoyed penguin sledding and playing with the children, while Katara focused on her training and helping her people. They shared one common bond; water bending. At night, when the moon was clear and high in the sky, they would practice together.

Now, Katara walked off the boat onto Fire Nation territory. Many people had heckled her, but she kept her head high, never taking her gaze off of Fire Lord Ozai. When she approached them, the Fire Lord held a grin much like Azula's when hatching a diabolical scheme.

"How old are you?" asked Ozai.

Katara did not respond.

"My father, the Fire Lord, is speaking to you!" shouted Azula, a small flame brewing in her palms.

Prince Zuko had finally looked up to Katara, finding her to be one of the fairest of women he had ever seen. Her kind blue eyes kept him interested; they held a depth that he wanted to explore further. She was covered in dirt; probably from the struggle presumed Zuko.

"Will you answer my question or not?" asked Ozai teasingly.

Katara looked into his eyes, "I am seventeen years old. Young? You might think that, but the Avatar is younger than me and shows great promise," Katara smiled, "And a man as old as you should have reason to be concerned."

"This one has more fire within her than my own son," he looked towards Zuko, "And so, she shall be his."

Azula rose from his seat, "Are you joking, father? We are keeping her?"

"Death was never the option for her, Azula. Her love affair with the Avatar is of use to us, and we will stir the pot until it is ready."

"What pot?" screamed Azula.

"Do not disrespect me or you will bear the same mark of disgrace as your brother!"

Azula coward in her seat; vainly touching her porcelain skin. Zuko had enjoyed the image of his sister's face burning, her flesh decaying as she cried in agony.

"You will tend to Zuko, as his slave for all intended purposes."

One of Ozai's councilmen interjected, "Is that wise, sir? Prince Zuko is contracted to the Governor's daughter."

Fire Lord Ozai ignited flame into the councilman's mask, killing him, "My son is bethroed, yes, but he could use some practice before such responsibilities are given to him," he looked towards Zuko, "You must learn to become a man if you ever wish to earn my respect, and your honor."

Prince Zuko had looked away. Clearly, his father had no idea of the forbidden trips to the beach Zuko had taken with his prospective spouse, Mai. The task of manhood being fulfilled long ago and Mai's worth as a virginal bride diminished. Zuko kept these acts hidden. For if word of Mai's worth were to be brought to light, she would be banished or given to a commoner. The wife to a prince must be pure on the wedding night, and Zuko would not marry anyone but Mai; his true love.

Fire Lord Ozai waved his hand ordering for Katara to be bathed and dressed in proper Fire Nation clothing. Azula followed the guards, her father asking her to assist Katara on portraying the look of a Fire Nation citizen. Azula seemed amused, Zuko suspected she would torture Katara. Fire Lord Ozai and Prince Zuko remained on the throne overlooking their people as the festivities continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author: **Destructively Beautiful

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s): **Zuko/Katara.

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

Katara walked through the traditional styled home of the Fire Nation feeling out her element. The walls, made from oak, were warm and secure unlike her igloos at home which forced her into heavy layers of fur and seal skin. She was barefoot as she walked on the cool floor behind Azula. She always had to wear boots to keep her feet from turning black from the ice. Shamefully, Katara enjoyed being away from home. She enjoyed the warmth beneath her feet.

Under careful watch,Katara bathed and was dressed in traditional styled clothing for the Fire Nation. She hid her mother's necklace underneath a loose floorboard. A single tear dropping down her face as she was forced to remove the one item that had met the most to her.

"Slave girl," said Azula tauntingly, "since you will be tending to Zuzu I suppose I could fill you in on what he enjoys to do and his daily routine," Azula appeared to be in deep thought, "Oh, right. Zuzu sits around doing absolutely nothing all day while Father and I run the Fire Nation. That is all."

Katara sat by the garden. A guard watching over her as she was sitting near a pond of water. Temptation struck her; blind to the guard, she was able to move the water gently like a stream. She felt at peace being able to use her bending.

"Slave girl," called out Azula, "Zuzu is going to take his afternoon nap. Go in and tend to whatever he may ask of you."

Katra rose from her comfortable position, wishing the pond goodbye. Her feet gently walked the halls into Prince Zuko's room where he stood by the window. He turned to see her. Unsure of what to ask for, he asked for her to bring him water. Azula came in moments later questioning his sanity.

"Water? You are just going to give her the power to kill you, Zuzu? You are more pathetic than Father had thought," she handed Zuko the water, keeping an eye on Katara, who was standing by the bed.

"You may leave now, Azula," ordered Zuko.

With one last sneer Azula exited the room. Zuko had asked Katara to draw the blinds, and to clean his chambers as he slept. His bedroom was large. Larger than Katara's igloo at home. She knew it was tradition, but she was growing sick of the red fabrics. Zuko slept on entirely one side of the giant bed; his back turned to Katara.

"Am I just supposed to sit here?" asked Katara.

"Well," grinned Zuko, "you can lay beside me if you wish."

"Is that an order?"

"No, this is," Zuko sat up firmly, brushing his hair of his face, "Kiss me."

Katara froze. Zuko raised an eyebrow awaiting her. Katara could feel her heart thumping out of her chest; it burned with the emotions of anxiety and anger. She knew he would eventually ask her to perform something along these lines, and she was grateful it was only a kiss, but she still feared for the day he would ask more of her.

She was on his side of the bed now, leaning in to kiss him when he stopped her.

"Do it like you mean it, otherwise, it is hardly worth it, right?"

"What?"

"Kiss me as though as I'm someone you want to be kissing."

"That's impossible." Katara looked into Zuko's eyes; the pure gold burning into her heart. There was no way he could morph into Aang. No matter how creative her imagination could be. This was Prince Zuko. The son of the Fire Lord, the precious heir to the people who killed her mother.

Zuko leaned up, forcing his lips onto hers. For whatever reason, Katara had kissed him back. Perhaps, she had lost focus. Or, maybe she had invisioned Aang's face.

The stepping stones of destiny began to move, with Katara and Zuko on the same path. When Zuko pulled away, he noticed the smallest amount of pink on Katara's cheeks.

"Whoever that guy was...he sure is lucky to have you."

* * *

Somewhere up in the northern skies Aang had overcame a chill. He looked over his shoulder to Sokka, who was wrestling with Momo over a loaf of bread. He shrugged, believing it to be the wind. It must be a sign of them reaching the North Pole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author: **Destructively Beautiful

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s): **Zuko/Katara.

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

**A/N:** First off, I want to thank you all for your feedback! It's always helpful. And secondly, this is not within the same story frame as the original. Aang and Sokka are traveling alone without Katara, and Zuko is not banished, forced into retrieving the avatar. Also, in case anyone noticed, their ages are also altered. A majority of the cast are about a year to two years older.

* * *

Zuko had woken up with the sun, watching the amber rays light up his room, to his side the bed was cold. He had had an odd dream of Katara in bed beside him. It was an innocent dream; nothing to blush over. Katara was smiling in bed stroking the back of his head as they stared into each other's eyes. He was unsure why he dreamt of her; the simple slave hired for his father's own personal amusement of watching his son suffer. Zuko had wanted more from his life at the Fire Nation. He wanted adventure and glory, but those gifts were given to Azula; the brute.

After losing to Azula at an Agni Kai, his father had felt humiliated than his first born son had lost to his sweet princess. As punishment, Zuko had undergone massive training and was forced to sleep within a jail cell to build his strength. Zuko knew that was not the real reason he was punished. The Agni Kai was just a show, a show his father had purposely told him to fail so Azula would look mighty. His father had done it to improve Azula's self-confidence. Zuko was punished for a darker secret he had discovered. He was forced into training, and when the Avatar had been discovered, Fire Lord Ozai did not find Zuko to be fit for the position on retrieving him. He kept Zuko close to his side forcing him to live in fear.

"If only I had my chance," said Zuko to himself as he recalled a haunting memory. He shuddered, regretting the crisp image now forming in his mind.

The door flew open entering Katara.

"Morning," bowed Katara dressed in an elegant, dark blue kimono. Zuko was shocked. "Oh, your father had one sent over for me."

"Well, I think you look nice in red and blue," confessed Zuko.

"Thanks."

Zuko rose from bed and walked with Katara to the sunroom where Azula and his father were just beginning to eat. Azula was discussing her victory at another Agni Kai, and gushing over her trip with Ty Lee to the market.

"Maybe I'll find a suitable suitor for me," said Azula in a sickly sweet voice.

"I did not know you were eager to be engaged, my princess," spoke Fire Lord Ozai as he kissed the top of Azula's head, "We should have a ball in this great honor! My princess, ready to be sought after."

"Really, Daddy? A party just for me?"

"Like you don't get one every year," muttered Zuko.

"Now Zuko, did I not throw a stunning soiree for you and Mai? Had she not been given the most beautiful kimono anyone had ever seen? Did I not get your crown remade, and did it not shine like the sun itself? You should want the same for Azula."

"I just meant that she is rather young."

"Well, there is nothing wrong with a debutant party. Her coming-of-age celebration to alarm all eligible men."

"Trust me, once you alarm them, they'll go running."

"Daddy! Zuzu is being positively grim today!"

"Perhaps Katara is not pleasing him as we would have hoped."

"She is doing just fine, actually," defended Zuko, he caught a glimpse of a gracious Katara, "Not everyone basks in the shining light of my sister, father."

For once, Ozai chuckled, "You remind me of your mother, Zuko. You truly do."

Zuko's pulse quickened as his father mentioned his mother. His eyes stay focused on Azula, whose hands were clutching a knife, as always.

"I shall prepare the festivities for tomorrow night."

"So soon?" spoke Katara, "What if people can't make it?"

"Who said you could speak?" screamed Azula.

"Now, young Katara, you see the way the world works is that when I say something it becomes law, and any occasion is a national holiday and all must attend. Or be banished into oblivion."

Katara's skin crawled at Ozai's cheerful commentary.

"With my closest friends coming that includes Mai. How will she feel over Zuzu's little pet?"

Zuko and Katara rolled their eyes in unison.

"Katara will be tending to the guest as a worker," said Ozai, "She will serve food and drinks, and be courteous to all," the final sentence holding a threat within.

"Oh, Ty Lee can do routine chi blocking to keep her in order," added Azula quickly.

"Now, now my princess. Katara is a valued house guest, and she will be treated as so."

* * *

Katara was dressed in slimming, skin tight red garments consisting of trousers and a blouse. Her hair was tied back in a slick bun, and she was given heavy coats of makeup. She proceeded down the hall, spotting Zuko in a well-made suit standing beside a gloomy but pretty girl.

Katara bowed, "Do you need anything of me, Prince?"

"No, he does not," slithered Mai.

"It's a good thing I didn't ask you," spat Katara.

"I could use some punch," requested Zuko awkwardly. Katara used her bending to add the red juice into a cup for Zuko. After he took his cup, Katara had been knocked onto the floor. Ty Lee behind her.

"Tsk, tsk!" said Ty Lee, cheerfully and happy, "You know better than to water bend! Even if you were helping Zuzu."

Throughout the party, Zuko and Mai stood in a corner, both sharing the same bored expression. While Azula and Ty Lee danced with each other unless a young man had approached them; which surprisingly was a lot more often than anyone would have thought. Katara had been chi blocked seven times. Bruises were beginning to form on her skin. As the night drew weary, she found herself drinking a majority of the punch. Zuko had approached her then.

"Would you mind cleaning up my chambers? Mai will be spending the evening with me tonight since my father is going to be out of town."

Katara went off to his bedroom replacing the sheets, cleaning the furniture and preparing the small bottle or water for the two in case either of them grew thirsty within the night. As she was leaving, Mai stood by the door.

"Keep your filthy, water tribe hands off of my boyfriend!"

"Why would I want him? I have a guy."

"Oh, right. The avatar."

"That is right."

"Do you seriously think you'll ever see him again? You are only here as a pet, a pet in which Zuko does not want. If the avatar hasn't come for you yet, then he never will. Ozai will see that, and then, you will be gone."

"Trust me. I am gladly awaiting the day."

Katara stormed out of the bedroom, but before she could get far Zuko had grabbed her arm. Katara fretted over what this action may lead to, but all Zuko did was placed something in her hand then walked into his bedroom. Katara opened her hands to see her mother's necklace. Unsure of how he had found it, Katara kept it close to her. She still refused to believe Zuko's kind actions meant anything. He was one of them, and she would not betray her people. Even the kiss had brought her warmth; she was lost in a moment brought on by the delusion of a handsome prince being a noble man. No nobility could be seen in a man who remained a part of a nation that wished to destroy the world. Katara swore in that moment that she would get away, before it was too late, before her body was used and before she could be killed.

She began to devise a plan. Clearly, she should leave at night when everyone was asleep. No one would notice her gone until morning, giving her plenty of time to get moving and head out into the main city. She could steal small pieces of gold, and wear red clothing so she would blend in and be able to purchase food. That was it; Katara thought to herself, I shall leave as soon as I have gathered enough money.

* * *

Mai had remained for three days keeping a close eye on Katara and Zuko. Their interactions were the same as they always have been. Zuko would ask mere favors of Katara, and she would humbly oblige to his needs. Katara's mind still thought of their kiss, but Zuko was passed the moment. He was smitten by Mai.

Katara remained outside in the garden playing with her small pond of water. She admired as the greenish-blue water swished about by her touch, the small fish within joyfully moving along with the current.

"I'd stop that if I were you," whispered Zuko. Katara immediately dropped her hands, looking back towards Ty Lee, who was balancing on her hands while Azula spoke with Mai.

"You can quit the chivalrous behavior; I won't give in to you."

"I am not like my father. I do not take the things I want or force anyone into doing as I say. I asked you to kiss me to prove that you would, and to prove that you would like it."

"When did I say I liked it?"

"You didn't have to."

"I envisioned someone as you said to. I envisioned who I would want to be kissing."

Zuko nodded playfully, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." He stopped, and turned back to Katara, "And you will give yourself to me. It is all just a matter of time."

A gentle breeze blew by making gorgeous red and orange leaves fall from the trees into Katara's small pond. The red leaf rested on top of the water, floating peacefully, the two elements of nature in unison. She looked towards Zuko, who was now approaching Mai and Azula. Could she ever give herself to such a man? Could she truly have relations with the enemy even if it did help her people? How would it be helping? She had to be with Aang, she had to be learning water bending and helping get Aang to where he needs to be in his state of mind in order to fight Fire Lord Ozai. She had to escape.

"Katara!" shouted Zuko, "Come inside, now."

She blinked, did he just command me?

Everyone had gathered into the house. Katara noticed a short, pudgy and jolly man embracing Zuko and asking Azula if they had any jasmine tea in the house. Azula shrugged, disinterested.

"We have received news that the avatar is approaching the North Pole. He will find a master there and possibly more," reported a solider.

Azula and Zuko both equally shared a look of eagerness. They both wanted the duty to hunt the Avatar and bring honor to the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Ozai walked in dismissing the solider.

"Father, I request Mai and Ty Lee come along with me on my journey to capture the avatar," said Azula dutifully, "And I request a much larger army than Zuko's."

"None of that will be necessary," said Ozai, "because I am sending Zuko to retrieve the Avatar."

"What!" screamed Azula, "You will strip me of my honor? My glory? My shining moment?"

"Let me finish," hushed Ozai, "You both will set out to capture the Avatar. I want to see which of my children is the better of the two. So you will both set out to capture the Avatar."

"And what happens when Zuzu fails?"

"This is but a simple game, Azula. Just for fun."

The sibling rivalry electrified with Katara in the middle. If Zuko were to leave then what will be of her? Will she belong to Ozai, or will she be killed? Will she be locked away, forever in the darkness of a cell? Katara would not wait for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author: **Destructively Beautiful

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s): **Zuko/Katara.

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

**A/N:** Once again, thank you so much for all the feedback! It really did help me out when writing this chapter.

* * *

The colossal ships had set sail on their quest to capture the Avatar. For Zuko, it was about earning a place in the Fire Nation, for if he failed he knew his father would banish him, or even worse, kill him. For Azula, it was merely another trophy. She believed even if she lost that her father would keep her around and give her a higher power than Zuko. She only agreed for the oppurntunity to dangle the glory of their father's approval in Zuko's face.

Fire Lord Ozai was going to have Katara sent to a prison, but Zuko had asked for her to join him on his journey; as a bed warmer.

"This is rather interesting," commented Ozai on Zuko's request, "I thought you had not liked my gift."

"I do not like how it makes Mai feel, but then again, if Azula had not demanded that party then Mai never would have found out."

"Oh, Zuko, women always find out everything," Fire Lord Ozai shook his head with laughter, "Such petty, useless creatures."

"Since Azula has taken Mai with her, I am without a companion, and as you said on my birthday when you first announced Mai would be my wife...a man does have his needs."

Fire Lord Ozai appeared impressed with his son and agreed to Katara joining on the journey. After all, if she somehow defeated them and escaped, it would look bad on Zuko, not him.

* * *

Katara was lead onto the boat by six Fire Nation soldiers, one resembling a member of the Water Tribe. His name was Kozu, from what she had heard, and was assigned to watching Katara's room at all times. She believed him to be a Water Bender, precisely why they would assign him to her, to counterattack any of her own bending. Katara had no desire to know why Zuko had requested she be onboard. It was most likely to fulfill his claim of Katara giving in to him someday; which she would never do.

During the day, Katara had sat in her room staring up at the ceiling while Kozu stood outside. She was demanded to be present during dinner, but she had no intention to be dining with Zuko, or to be continuing this charade of being his little pet. Come dinner, when Kozu opened the bedroom door to bring Katara, she had given him an earache of an explanation as to why she would not be following their orders. The news had returned back to Zuko.

"What! She cannot refuse me! Bring me the guard who had spoken to her directly," within a few minutes Kozu had appeared before Zuko, "What exactly did she say?"

"She said she will not give into you, and repeated the word not frequently." Kozu hid a sly grin, he found Zuko's rejection to be quite amusing, along with most of the crew.

"Well, she has to eat at some point."

"Zuko, we cannot let a young woman go hungry," said Uncle Iroh.

"She was invited to join us for dinner! If she refuses, then that is her own choice!"

Uncle Iroh shook his head at his nephew's stubbornness. He had no idea how he could keep gloomy Mai happy with his hotheaded behavior.

"You tell her that if she does not join me for dinner then she will suffer much worse than an empty stomach!"

Kozu nodded, retreating below to deliver the message to a more than satisfied Katara.

"They are eating roasted duck. I can sell it from here, and it's rotten! They are going to sick."

"Did you taint the Prince's food?" asked Kozu.

"Of course not! I haven't left this room! I just know a thing or two about cooking duck."

"How would a Water Tribe girl know of duck? Do ducks even exist in the South Pole?"

"No, they don't, but my father used to bring home duck a lot."

"My father brought home grapes, doesn't mean I know about cooking them."

"Ugh!" grunted Katara, "How thickheaded can you be? My father brought home a duck that was rotten, and when we cooked it, the stench lingered for days. Happy? That's how I know the duck they are eating is-" Katara halted, listening to the guards panic above. Kozu opened the door, shouting to another guard over the commotion.

"The prince is sick!" answered another guard.

Katara smirked at Kozu, "If it smells like a rotten duck and looks like a rotten duck then what is it?"

"A poisoned meal," answered Kozu as he pinned Katara down with help from another guard. They brought her to Zuko's room, where he was knelt over vomitting into a steel bucket. Kozu pushed Katara forward, "I believe she tampered with your meal, and if not, she can definitely heal you."

"How?" asked Katara, stunned.

"Aren't you a water bender?"

"I haven't found a master yet! I barely know the basics."

Zuko's vomitting continue to disgust the soldiers causing others to become sick as well.

"You either help him or take the blame for poisoning his meal."

Katara rolled her eyes. She ordered for warm wash cloths and tea. Then, she instructed Zuko to lie in bed, and to keep the warm cloth on his head. Katara had crushed different leaves found within the kitchen into the tea, and was forced to hand feed him.

"All of this over a stomachache? I figured the prince of the Fire Nation would be stronger than that."

Zuko was silent; his face turning different shades of green. Katara did not ease up on him though. She did, however, begin to notice he was more handsome than she had originally believed him to be. In this gentle state, without the permanent scowl, he actually looked charming.

"Katara," murmured Zuko, "Thank you."

She growled, "Don't thank me."

"Thank you," repeated Zuko, hiding a grin.

"You must be feeling better," Katara rose from his side, "So I am done here."

"Wait," begged Zuko.

"What do you want?" shouted Katara, "I've been robbed from my home, forced into slavery and forced to be your body slave! Any shred of dignity I might have had was robbed the day I allowed you to kiss me! Your father stole my mother from me! My father left to fight in this war and now my brother is traveling the world with Aang while I am sitting here and taking care of you! You. The reason why most of my people will be dead someday."

Kozu walked in grabbing Katara to take her to her cell.

"For a moment, I thought maybe you weren't as bad as I thought, but I was wrong. You are a manipulative, lying, cheating boyfriend who comes from a shattered family and will never succeed in capturing the avatar or ruling this world. And I would not be caught dead being the lover of such a worthless man!"

"Enough!" shouted Kozu.

"No," said Zuko, lifting himself up from bed, "At the next rest point release her. If she chooses to survive on her own, then so be it. I will not have such trash on a Fire Nation boat," Zuko laughed as Kozu dragged Katara away, "And when I do capture the Avatar, you will be right there watching as my father destroys him, and the rest of your people."


	5. Chapter 5

**Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author: **Destructively Beautiful

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s): **Zuko/Katara.

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

Katara was released at the next port, but before she left Zuko had told her their paths would cross again soon. As soon as her feet touched the ground she set off into the woods.

"How long should we wait before grabbing her again?" asked Kozu.

"Give her the night," challenged Zuko, "She'll be crying for help by the time the sun sets."

"And will we assist her?"

"Only if she begs me to."

* * *

Katara wandered the streets of the small village rubbing her stomach. The villagers were unkind to her, seeing her being thrown off Zuko's boat frightened them into believing she was a banished slave, and they would not take in anyone who might bring them harm. From what she gathered, she was still within th Fire Nation, and farther away from home.

Come nightfall, a villager by the name of Chey had allowed Katara to stay within his home. He was strange, but kind.

"I have had one hell of a day," commented Chey, "First, I rescue the Avatar, and now you."

Katara's eyes bulged, "He was here? When? How long ago did he leave?"

"I sent him to old Jeong Jeong to learn how to fire bend, but with Prince Zuko here, I bet he is long gone by now."

Katara frowned. They only had to be a few days away, and she could never find him alone and on foot. She gulped, she needed Zuko whether she liked it or not. If she stayed here, she would never reach the North Pole in time.

* * *

Within the course of the evening, Katara had snuck out of Chey's home, leaving him a note with her gratititude. Then, she headed back to the ship. Contemplating the entire way on what she would say to Zuko.

Standing by the dock was Kozu. He spotted her and laughed.

"Zuko pinned you right," he chortled.

"So, he knew I would come back?"

"Mhm, this is whole thing was just a little lesson for you."

Katara's temper rose. If it were not for Aanng and Sokka, she would not be stooping this low.

Kozu cleared his throat, "Have you learned your lesson? And if so, are you ready to give Prince Zuko a," Kozu held a mysterious gleam in his eye, "_sincere_ apology."

* * *

Katara bathed and was dressed in a luscious, crimson kimono; her hair pinned up in a traditional bun and her face painted with a hint of makeup. She entered Zuko's bedroom, nervous but determined. Zuko was sitting on his bed holding a cup in his hand; he blushed when seeing Katara, who boldly walked up to him, kissing him passionately. The cup fell out of his hand, spilling all over the bed, and clattering onto the floor.

"Katara," murmured Zuko, his cheeks flaming.

"Don't talk," hushed Katara sensually.

"But wait, I want to talk to you."

Katara covered his mouth with her own, and climbed on top of Zuko. He was on his back looking up at Katara. His eyes were dejected, and Katara paused, asking what was bothering him.

"Who are you thinking about now?" asked Zuko sadly.

"What does it matter?"

"I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do," said Zuko as he pushed Katara off of him, "I rather do that with someone who actually wants to."

"I do," confessed Katara, "And I am only thinking of you."

"Why? Why now?"

"Because I need you," breathed Katara. She was ready to confess her ploy to use him to get to the North Pole, but Zuko grabbed her brushing his lips onto hers. She was shocked.

"I need you too. I don't know what it is. I love Mai, I do, but you're so different. You are everything I ever wanted to be."

Katara blushed, unsure of how to respond to him.

"I know I am the prince of the Fir Nation, but lately, I have been viewing things differently. I was hoping maybe the Avatar could help me stop my father and restore honor back to the Fire Nation. I was hoping that we could rebuild this world together."

"You are…against the war?"

"This war has made me lose my mother. I'd do anything to get her back, and to help my sister."

"Azula? But she hates you."

Zuko kept his hands on Katara's thighs. Their eyes connecting

"Last year, I had become engaged to Mai, and the summer I returned I couldn't find Azula. I was excited. I thought she had been banished or something. Well, I couldn't find the dagger I was given as a child. I know Azula always wanted it so I broke into her room to find it," Zuko struggled. Katara rubbed the center of his chest to soothe him, "I walked in to find my father with Azula. . I, I ran away as fast as I could. The image has haunted me ever since. I don't know if Azula knows I saw them, but my father sure did. He postponed my mission to find the Avatar, and kept me close to home. That is when he started seeing all these women, and when Azula became more demanding of his attention."

Katara could never imagine a father being so cruel. He truly was a monster. A single tear shed down Zuko's cheek.

"I should have protected her. I'm her big brother, but I was terrified of what he would do to me! I didn't know what to do. When he brought you, I saw my second chance. That's why I kept you close to me, and that's why I brought you with me. I couldn't save Azula, but I can save you."

Zuko had dimmed the fire within his room and brought Katara closer into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author: **Destructively Beautiful

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s): **Zuko/Katara.

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

A dark, grey cloud of smoke had populated Zuko's bedroom when he had awoken the next morning. Before he could coherently think of what to do, his uncle had ran in to get him, he was screaming about the boat being on fire, that Azula had launched an attack, and a majority of his crew members had jumped ship onto hers.

"We must get the boat closer to shore, and escape while there is still time!"

Zuko turned to his side to wake Katara, but the space beside him was empty. He grabbed the cold sheets in his hands. _How long had she been gone?_

"Where's Katara?" shouted Zuko.

"Maybe she's upstairs with Kozu trying to put the fire out! Let's just get moving!"

Zuko dressed quickly and hurried out to the main deck. The few members he had left were readying the lifeboats, but Zuko had not seen Kozu amongst them.

"Where are Katara and Kozu?" Zuko asked a soldier.

"They were by the edge of the boat where the fire had originated. We haven't seen them since, Prince Zuko."

Zuko had raced down to where the fire had started to see Katara's betrothal necklace caught onto the railing of the ship. Parts of her clothing were left behind, as were some of Kozu's. He watched as the fabric curled up, burning into ash.

"Zuko, we must go, now!" shouted Uncle Iroh.

Zuko thought of the night he had just had. How beautiful Katara had looked, and how gentle her skin had felt. Her lips on his, their skin touching, their eyes locked together. Katara was the first person he had ever opened to about anything. There was something about her aura that drew him in, and now, she was gone. Just like his mother.

* * *

Katara had traveled by water bending onto a nearby fishermen's boat with Kozu. The kind wife on the boat offered Katara clothes, and Katara offered to cook out of gratitude. She thought of the fire, and how Zuko would believe it was Azula who plotted against him. It was the perfect scheme, and she had thought of it all on her own. Kozu was more than happy to leave the Fire Nation and start his journey to the North Pole.

"You're a brave girl, Katara," commented Kozu, "I could have never done what you did."

"I threw a torch at a boat," said Katara, she crossed her arms uncomfortably, looking out into the ocean as the old man and woman happily conversed.

"I mean with Zuko," Kozu blushed slightly, "I was standing guard, and overheard a few things"

Katara glared, "It wasn't anything like that. We just talked."

Kozu chuckled; bringing his plate over to the bucket to get it washed, then looked to Katara, "Take it from a man. I know what I heard."

"Take it from a woman," growled Katara, "Men are easily fooled."

* * *

After paying close attention to the details in clear air Zuko had realized the fire could not have been started by Azula. The damage was destructive, but the ship could be repaired. His common sense shined the light that Katara and Kozu had plotted this scheme to escape, along with any other crew member. Zuko had felt like a failure. Azula would surely get the Avatar first now, and he would be banished from the Fire Nation, and the war would continue.

Katara had been away from Zuko for three days, and each day that passed made it a little easier to forgive herself on what she had done. In her eyes, Zuko would survive. He would find his destiny, find the path he was meant to be on and follow it, and he would do so without Katara He did not need her like Aang did. _I need you_, echoed Zuko's voice in her head. _You're so beautiful._

Then, Katara had remembered Zuko's tragic tale of what Fire Lord Ozai had done to Azula. She thought of her own father. He would never have hurt her. _Maybe that's why…Azula is the way that she is,_ whispered Zuko, _and maybe she hates me so much because I didn't stop it from happening. Maybe she is crying for help, but nobody is listening. _

Katara began to cry thinking of what she had done to Zuko. She had done it for her people. It was brave, like Kozu had said. _Wasn't it?  
_  
"Can I come in?" asked Kozu.

"We're outside."

"I mean inside your head. You've had this distant look in your eyes for hours."

"I can't believe what I have done.."

"What? You mean with Zuko? Hey, look, you went to an extreme but it got us here. Closer to the North Pole, and slowing him down."

"I could never tell anyone what I did."

"Details don't matter."

"What am I supposed to tell people? That I gained his trust and betrayed him?"

"He would have done the same! Get it together, Katara. It's not like you really loved him."

Katara agreed with Kozu, although she was unsure herself.

* * *

"_Why are we doing this?" asked Zuko as he rested on top of Katara, "You know we don't have to. I'm happy just being here with you."_

"_Why?" blushed Katara, "What makes me so special to you?"_

"_You remind me a lot of my mother, and a lot of who I wish I could be," Zuko touched her cheek with his index finger, "Why are you allowing me to do this?"_

"_Because I feel something when I'm with you," Katara kissed his wrist, "I feel connected to you somehow."_

"_You don't have to lie."_

"_I'm not," Katara brought his head down, kissing him._

* * *

Zuko watched the ocean waves move back and forth, it reminded him of Katara. He thought of how she was doing, and where she was. His guess was that she was getting closer and closer to the North Pole.

_She's going back to him_, scoffed Zuko, _the precious Avatar._ _Well, then, my mission is simple. Capture the avatar, make his death look like an accident, and end this war myself. That way, Katara will see me as the hero, and she will no longer feel guilty about loving the future Fire Lord. Yes, that's it. My mission starts at the North Pole. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author: **Destructively Beautiful

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s): **Zuko/Katara.

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

**A/N: **Just to let you all know, there is a time advancement in this chapter from the last. Just by a few weeks.

* * *

Prince Zuko and Princess Azula had arrived at the North Pole within the same time frame. As predicted, Azula began to attack Zuko's ship to prevent him from arriving first; or alive. Zuko was now thinking of only one task; capturing the Avatar. He would go off on his own. Sneaking in as the battle began, and capture Aang before Azula, who would not enter the city until it was entirely up in flames.

"Prince Zuko, I think you should reconsider this decision."

"I have to capture the avatar, Uncle. I don't have a choice."

"You do have a choice, and I feel as though you are making the wrong one."

"The only wrong choice I've made was allowing this war to go on as far as it did. I will capture the Avatar, and I will restore honor to the Fire Nation."

"I'm scared for you," Uncle Iroh embraced Zuko, "but I must let you go."

"Don't be so dramatic. We'll be together again soon, I promise."

Zuko dove into the arctic water, swimming his way into the Northern Pole kingdom.

* * *

Katara and Aang prepared the others for battle as the Fire Nation ships drew nearer. She had been more than excited to be together with Aang again.

Kozu's father had a friend in the fish market who was willing to bring Katara and Kozu to the Northern Water Tribe. Katara cried when she first caught a glimpse of Aang and Sokka at the entrance to the North Pole. Once reunited, Katara began to train with Aang and Kozu to master water bending, but the reunion was not exciting for all. The girl Kozu had been engaged to was Princess Yue of the Northern Water tribe, and she had fallen in love with Sokka. It had brought a strain on Katara and Sokka's relationship, as well as Kozu and Katara's friendship. Princess Yue was to be married to Kozu as arranged, and it only made Katara think more of Zuko and Mai.

Kozu was watching the fleet of Fire Nation ships approach. He was glad to no longer be a part of their army, and was relieved to be back in his home. Katara had spent a lot of time with Kozu, and considered him a dear friend, but she knew Kozu did feel the same after meeting Sokka. Katara had worried that Kozu would tell of her night with Zuko, but he never spoke of it. When asked about what happened with Katara, he always said the prince was cruel and rude, but never touched her. Bringing much joy to Aang, who had been attached to Katara since she returned. He was suspicious at first. He asked if Zuko was sweet or if she enjoyed spending time with him, which Katara always answered in an offended tone.

"I just want to make sure he didn't hurt you," said Aang after their water bending class.

"He didn't."

"How is that possible?"

"I was a slave, okay? He had me bring him tea and stuff."

Aang pouted, "Would you like to go out tonight?"

"Out? The Fire Nation is getting closer by the hour and you want to go out?"

"Well, every time I ask you out, you say no."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aang. It's not like we're in the middle of a war! Let me just go get ready for a date as the city burns to the ground!"

Katara stormed off feeling guilty. She could not bring herself to be with Aang knowing what she had done to Zuko Could Aang ever forgive her?

* * *

The sun had begun to set. Zuko knew it would be a few hours before the ships drew closer, and Azula would be racing to get to the Avatar. He was disguised, lurking through the city. He recognized a familiar giggle and followed it to find Katara and Aang walking side by side.

"I'm sorry I was so angry earlier. I've been dealing with a lot lately."

"It's okay. I understand," Aang grabbed her wrist as she walked ahead. Katara turned her head slightly to look at him. Aang smiled, "I missed you," he brought Katara in, leaning up to kiss her.

Zuko turned his head not wanting to watch, but when he did look, Katara was kissing him back.

_I need you,_ Zuko remembered Katara's words. _Yeah, you needed me to get back to him._

Aang and Katara hurried off with her brother. The ground began to shake, and Zuko spotted balls of fire coming into the city. It had begun. Now, it would only be a matter of minutes before he would have to face Azula.

* * *

Aang had gone to the Spirit Oasis to get in contact with the spirit world in order to assist in the battle. Katara stood by guarding his body from the inside, while Kozu stood guard outside the oasis. Katara had heard a rustling sound behind her, and attacked. She immediately stopped when spotting Zuko. He wasted no time with talking. He hurried to Aang's body, ready to capture him but Katara blasted him to the wall with water. Shocked that she attacked, Zuko began to throw flames in her direction, but she countered each attack. _She's mastered water bending. _They dueled around Aang's body and the oasis. Katara was swift and patient, and Zuko was powerful and reckless. Finally, he had seen his opportunity. He had fooled Katara that he was attacking her head on, causing her to block her face, and then he threw fire at her feet. She slipped trying to avoid the flames and fell onto the ground. Zuko straddled her, then a general from his father's army had walked in.

"General Zhao! What are you doing here?" snarled Zuko, not releasing Katara.

"I came for the Avatar," snickered Zhao.

"Where's Azula?"

"My guess would be at home," Zhao walked towards the oasis, "You see, she was never really to participate in this little game. Your father just wanted you out of the palace, and wanted to watch you fail," Zhao reached into the water, grabbing one of the koi fish that was believed to be the moon spirit, "It is _I_ who will bring the Avatar home, and you will be forgotten forever."

"No!" cried out Katara as Zhao killed the fish, stopping Katara's bending.

Zuko had allowed Zhao to take Aang, knowing he would not get far with his body. He focused back on the helpless Katara.

"It's so good to see you," snarled Zuko, "How's your boyfriend?"

"What do you want?" shouted Katara.

"_You."_

Zuko leaned in, forcing his lips onto Katara's, who struggled at first then melted into his arms, returning the kiss. They rolled around the grass, their hands feeling the other's body.

"Why did you leave me," breathed Zuko between kisses.

"I," moaned Katara, "had to."

"Did I really mean nothing to you?" asked Zuko, losing his passion for Katara.

"Zuko, we barely know each other. Our nations are at war, my people need me to be there for them! I can't trust you."

"You can't deny what happened!" cried Zuko, "You can't act like I never existed, like we never spent that night together. You can't brush me under a rug."

"I have to, and I did."

Zuko pinned Katara down again, "Why do you deny me? Because you love him?"

"No, because I love my people."

"That night, you spoke to me about your mother, and how much you missed her. You told me your favorite memories, and how much hope you had for a better world."

"And?"

Zuko kissed her, "Why tell me all those things if I mean nothing to you? Why bother? Why not just sleep with me and get it over with?"

"Because we come from different worlds, Zuko. You and I, could never be."

"Then, will you allow me this final moment with you? Just for a moment, can you be mine?"

Katara nodded.

* * *

Zuko held Katara in his arms, brushing the hair out of her face, and smiling down at her. She buried her head in his chest giggling. Zuko had been savoring his moment as long as he could.

Katara suddenly leaped up in hysterics.

"There's a war going on!" she began to cry, "And I'm here with _you._" She ran away from a frustrated and heartbroken Zuko, out of the oasis and into the city where she spotted Sokka. He looked at her with an enraged glare.

"What's wrong?"

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" asked Sokka, "Is that why we allowed you to be taken by the Fire Nation?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you, okay? You're busted. I saw you with Zuko!"

"You don't know what you saw!"

"Trust me, you two weren't exactly subtle," said Sokka, "Our people are dying, Aang has been captured and you're screwing around with the _Prince _of the _Fire Nation_!"

"Sokka, please," begged Katara.

"And according to Kozu, you've done this before?"

"No, no! I only did it before to distract him! So Kozu could ready our escape route."

"And why did you do it just now?" Sokka waited for a response, and when Katara did not speak, he continued, "What I saw was not some strategy or plot against him! You willingly allowed him to be with you, and from the look on your face, you _enjoyed_ it."

"How dare you! You're the one with Princess Yue when she's engaged to Kozu!"

"At least Yue wasn't a slut like my sister."

Katara reached for Sokka's throat in anger, but he dodged her. Katara fell onto the snow. She looked up to see the city in flames and to hear women and children crying for help. Her eyes burned with tears. She looked at Sokka helplessly, but he turned his head in disgust.

"I hope it was worth it," slithered Sokka.


	8. Chapter 8

**Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author: **Destructively Beautiful

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s): **Zuko/Katara.

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

Fire spread throughout the entire Northern Water Tribe; houses burnt down, children crying and wives screaming over their lost husbands. Just as the dark blood stained the snow, destroying its once pure and white form, the Fire Nation had destroyed the Northern Water Tribe. Zuko and Kozu walked side by side observing the damage and overlooked towards the ocean to see more ships arriving.

"If my people can't bend, then we can't fight," said Kozu, his voice low and dull, "We'll all die."

"Not if I can help it," grunted Zuko.

"You'd fight for her?" asked Kozu, shocked, "Even though she loves someone else?"

"Would you fight for Yue?"

Kozu saw the connection and agreed to fight alongside Zuko till the end.

"I won't be of much help without my bending," pointed out Kuzo.

"You'll be just fine," commented Sokka, appearing from behind the two. He handed Kozu a sword, "I supposed you're familiar with one of these. Being in the Fire Nation Army and all."

Kozu took the sword, and he, Sokka and Zuko set off into the madness together.

"Zuko, you stand a better chance against General Zhao than any of us, so you go and retrieve Aang," ordered Sokka, "And, I expect him returned, alive," he slithered.

"I just hope you don't come back alive," said Zuko in the same slithering tone.

* * *

Katara had remained at the oasis along with Yue waiting for the men to return with Aang. Yue had silently sat beside Katara, listening to her soft sobs. She was unsure of how to comfort her, since she was in the same situation, and needed guidance herself.

"I can still feel him," whispered Yue, "Aang's spirit."

"Wait, do you mean that Aang is here?" panicked Katara, "Does that mean he saw me?" asked Katara out loud, then began to sob louder.

"I just meant his spiritual energy," said Yue, "but I do believe he could have seen if he had returned and was trying to find his body."

Yue looked away not wanting to see the sadness in Katara's eyes.

"I'm a terrible person," cried Katara.

"No, you're not."

Katara could tell by Yue's voice that she believed herself to be the bad one, and not Katara, but they both committed the same act.

* * *

Zuko had found General Zhao by one of the boat docks readying himself to board. Zuko immediately began to attack, taking the advantage of having the element of surprise. Zhao looked more angered than fearful, and had commented on how he always dreamt of the day he would receive the chance to kill Zuko.

"Your father is going to bestow me with great honor! I kill the Avatar, and his no good son!"

"My father thinks you are a spineless, worthless General! He would never bestow anything on you."

"You must be thinking about yourself."

Zuko had thrown fists of flame towards Zhao, burning the side of his face. Zhao was rolling on the ground, screaming in agony. Zuko stepped on his chest, looking down at him.

"You think I'm weak? You think I'm a foolish prince? You think I got this mark for being an ungrateful son? Well, let me tell you the truth as you lie there and suffer just like I did. I was about sixteen years old? Maybe? And Azula was fourteen. I had gone away for a special holiday, and when I returned, I had caught my father in bed with my sister!"

Zhao continued to scream over his burnt face.

"I could get Kozu to heal you, but you _killed_ the Moon spirit and stopped his bending!" Zuko picked up Aang in his arms, "I talked back to my father once. I called her a disgusting human being for doing what he did to Azula and for killing helpless people by going along with this war, and then he burned my face," Zuko touched his scar, "Now, I bestow _you_ with the same mark, but yours come from destroying this once beautiful place and for murdering a spirit."

Zuko left Zhao to suffer alone, and ran back to the oasis with Aang in his arms. On his way, he had met up with Sokka and Kozu, both shocked to see Zuko carrying the Avatar so proudly. Zuko was not saving Aang for Katara, but for the world. Just as they reached the oasis Katara's screams could be heard. Sokka ran in first to see Katara screaming Yue's name, but Yue was gone, and the moon had returned in the sky.

"She didn't!" shouted Kozu running to the water, but surely enough, the white koi fish swam once again, "She did."

"She did what? Where is she? Where's Yue?"

"She gave her life energy to the moon spirit, because the moon spirit had given her life as a baby."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"It means Yue is now the moon."

Sokka grabbed Kozu by his collar shaking him angrily, "What the hell are you saying?"

"Are you that stupid? You fell in love with Princess Yue, named after the moon, but you have no idea of her back story? Did you not bother to ask her how her hair turned white, or about her childhood at all, or did you focus on toying around with her body?"

Sokka threw a fist to Kozu, who tilted his head dodging it.

"Is that what you teach at the Southern Tribe? To throw your fists whenever you're angry like a bunch of cavemen? No wonder you weren't sent out to fight like the rest of us."

"Please, stop fighting," echoed a familiar voice. Kozu and Sokka looked up to see Yue gliding down, "If you truly loved me, then you two would see the similarities you share rather than fighting over your differences."

Kozu pushed Sokka off of him and walked away from Yue.

"How dare you walk away from her!" shouted Sokka.

"She's yours, isn't she?" Kozu looked to Yue, not feeling any remorse for her death. He always knew deep down she was destined to die. No matter how much he denied it, it was inevitable.

"Kozu," whispered Yue, "I did love you, but as I grew older, my priorities changed. While you are strong, brave and a true warrior, you lack what I wanted most. Passion, love, and _fun_. When I met Sokka, he had all those things I ever wanted. A_ true_ relationship."

Kozu chewed the inside of his cheek, "Spare me the speech, Yue. I won't forgive you just because you're dead. You paraded around here with Sokka, making me look like a fool! Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to return from war and have nothing waiting for you? To dream of someone every night and go through a war thinking to yourself that it will be worth it once you saw that person again?"

"Shut up!" Sokka ran towards Kozu again, but Zuko stepped forward pushing him to the ground.

"I am so very sorry for what I did to you, Kozu. You are a great man, but just not the man for me. I hope one day you can forgive me."

Kozu walked out of the oasis along with Zuko and Katara leaving Sokka his moment with Yue. Kozu continued to walk off while Zuko and Katara stood side by side.

"Thank you," said Katara quietly, "For saving Aang."

"I didn't do it for you."

"Still, thank you. You helped my people."

Zuko looked to see the ships retreating. With General Zhao injured, they could not act without any orders from their direct captain, but he knew they would return unless Aang left soon.

"I'm guessing Yue's speech applies to us, huh?" asked Zuko, "Whatever I lack, Aang has."

"I barely know either of you," confessed Katara.

"Then why do what you did with me?"

"_Oh, come on!_ You and my brother act like what I did was _that_ bad!"

"I'm sorry; do you normally perform oral sex on men you barely know?"

"At least it wasn't actual sex! _Jeez!_ I didn't have sex with you!"

"You would have if I hadn't stopped you that night!"

Katara had nothing to say, because he was right. Katara had planned on sleeping with Zuko, but he had told her that he wanted to wait until they knew each other more before taking something so precious away from Katara.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Katara, "You can't go home."

"No, but I can start over. Repair myself, lick my wounds and start again. Somewhere new."

Katara felt sadden by the thought of not seeing Zuko again.

"I'm sure I'll hear about your adventures daily. The great Avatar and his friends."

"Or, you could come with us."

Katara and Zuko turned to see Aang standing behind them along with Sokka. Zuko could tell they had just gotten there, and was thankful they had not heard the entire conversation. He could picture himself traveling the world the Avatar, helping him train and watching as he gained all the glory. But, then he looked towards Katara. He would be closer to her, spending more time with her, and would have moments alone with her. He could tell she was unsure of him joining, as was Sokka, but Aang was cheerfully nudging Zuko to agree.

* * *

The sun had rose like it had every day, bright and filled with hopes for a better day. The people of the Northern Water Tribe had begun to rebuild and start over, like the cycles of the seasons. Aang had jumped onto Appa, excited and overjoyed to continue his mission. Sokka was distant, still in mourning over Yue, and a part of him wondering where Kozu had ran off to. Katara sat by herself quietly awaiting their departure.

"You forgot this," said Zuko as he handed Katara her mother's betrothal necklace that she had left behind on his ship. Then he unrolled a map and began to plan their route to the Earth Kingdom. Katara looked at Zuko, both displeased yet anxious to have him joining their journey. Zuko caught her gaze, realizing he still had a chance, and returned her look with a wink.


	9. Chapter 9

**Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author: **Destructively Beautiful

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s): **Zuko/Katara.

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

Zuko watched angrily day by day as Katara and Aang flirted while practicing their waterbending as if it were a special bond that connected them. Katara had told Zuko that Aang and she were only friends, Katara had ended the relationship romantically after the war. She said she needed time to think, and time to discover herself as a woman before loving a man. She had given Zuko the exact speech, only not as kind.

As for Sokka, he had ironically bonded with Zuko through their journey and trained with Zuko. Sokka's swordsmanship had needed work, and Zuko was the perfect master to teach him the way of the sword. Sokka could see Zuko sulking over Katara day by day, and he urged Zuko to put such thoughts behind him; Katara would never be interested in him. Zuko took it as painful truth rather than an insult, Sokka and he were friends now, and Sokka knew Katara better than anyone else.

The group had been planning on traveling to Ba Sing Se to find Aang an earthbending teacher. Sokka had hoped for it to be a beautiful girl, to make up for the lack of a woman in the group.

"We don't need any girls," commented Aang, "This is a manly journey!"

"Hey," whimpered Katara, "I'm a girl."

"Oh, sorry Katara, I always think of you as one of the guys, you know?" smiled Aang.

Katara turned away on Appa, looking out into the sky. Zuko was definitely more mature than Aang, and he definitely knew how to speak to a woman better, but Zuko had avoided speaking to Katara for weeks now. Only if forced to would Zuko acknowledge her. Meaning if water was out, or if Aang needed to speak her with her. Katara knew she had no right to feel rejected when it was she who had rejected Zuko from the start, but a feeling unknown to her had been plaguing her. She wanted Zuko to touch her, to hold her, to notice her. She used to be annoyed by his gaze, but now she wished his sneer or glare, would turn back into the loving gaze she once hated.

* * *

One cloudy night while Sokka and Aang rested, Katara had walked over to where she had seen Zuko sitting. She watched as his empty eyes overlook the empty field. Black, and destroyed by the Fire Nation. She wondered if Zuko was thinking of his father, and how much pain he had brought onto the world. It must have been a heavy burden to bear, and to be looked at as the son of a monster must have been an even larger burden. Zuko turned to see her standing, his eyes did not meet hers, he turned back continuing his train of thought. The sting of rejection filling up inside Katara had turned her remorse into bitterness. She stomped away from Zuko dramatically heading back to her sleeping mat where she collided with Sokka.

"Hey," said Sokka dully.

"Oh, hi, Sokka," mumbled Katara.

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" asked Sokka.

"Excuse me?"

"You only used him to get advantage in this war, and that didn't much good. So why are you poking his wound even more?"

"I don't have to listen this," huffed Katara.

"Look, he is Aang's firebending teacher and we need him. He knows about war strategies from the Fire Nation, and he is a great fighter. We need him on this team more than we need you."

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Who would heal you? Huh? And who will assist Aang on waterbending? Certainly not Zuko or you."

"You're just getting snippy because I'm right. You're toying with him, and to be honest, I don't like it. It makes you look bad, like a hussy."

"A hussy?" shouted Katara.

"You sleep with Zuko, then become involved with Aang?"

"I didn't sleep with Zuko!"

"Well, you came close to doing so," said Zuko as he walked by the two heading to his sleeping mat, "Oh, sorry. Just thought I'd defended myself in this conversation."

Sokka smirked while Katara ran off in tears. Zuko did not chase after her. He would no longer sow her kindness, or show her how his heart truly felt. He would respect her as a human, woman and fellow bender, and would protect her as a teammate, but he decided to fight this war, defeat his father and marry Mai (if she would still have him) his first love. It was pointless to get between the Avatar and his love, legend has it their relationships would last forever. Zuko could not compete with Aang anyway. Besides being the avatar, he was a disciplined monk and did not have a hideous scar on his face. Zuko avoided his reflection whenever he could, too shameful to look at his face, and see the mark that made him look like a beast.

* * *

In the early morning while Katara traveled on Appa to find a bath for herself the men bathed together in the nearby river. Aang and Sokka self consciously looked at Zuko's well trained, athletic body as he walked into the water soaking his body. Each had bathed nearby but gave the other privacy. Zuko had thought of Katara in her own body of water, naked and swimming freely as he long, dark hair rested down her back. His cheeks became hot as he thought of her soft skin and gentle form. Then, Aang had appeared in front of him completely making all fantasies that were brewing vanish.

"Hey Zuko!" said Aang cheerfully, "You sure are buff and strong!"

Zuko looked annoyed, but could sense Aang had wanted something out of him.

"I need woman advice."

Zuko cringed.

"You see, Katara has been hot and cold, I can't read her signals. One second she's kissing me, then she's fighting with me! Then, we sneak off on Appa and have a great time, and when we get back, she ignores me!"

Zuko had remembered faintly waking up one night to see Appa was gone, but he figured Appa was eating or doing whatever Appa does when he is not sleeping. He had no idea Aang and Katara had ran off. Zuko had decided to use Aang to his advantage, and began to question Aang's experience with women.

"Is Katara the only girl you've ever kissed?" asked Zuko.

"Yup! I love her, and I plan on marrying her!"

"You're, like, fifteen," chuckled Zuko, "Give it time."

"Do you think Katara likes me in that way?"

Zuko wanted to say no, and end the competition, but he wanted Katara to choose him by choice, not default. He wanted Katara to realize she did have feelings for Zuko, and embrace them.

"Yes, I can see it the way she looks at you."

Aang beamed, "You know, I was worried at first by Katara spending so much time with you, but when she said you were a mean, boring prince and she was bored to tears it made me feel better. Not that you are those things, I don't think so and neither does Sokka, but Katara does. Which means that she doesn't like you, and I was worried she did."

Aang's words did not bother Zuko. He knew Katara had to lie to hide her feelings and to hide what she had done. But soon she would no longer have to, because soon she would see that Zuko could be perfect for her. Just as perfect as the Avatar, or possibly, even more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author: **Destructively Beautiful

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s): **Zuko/Katara.

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

Three weeks of travel had brought the crew to their lowest point. Sokka and Katara were at each other's throats, while Aang and Zuko fought over how to defeat the Fire Lord. Aang had wanted to handle this civilized, while Zuko insisted on attacking. Katara had wanted to stop by each village they passed for food, and Sokka had consistently told Katara they had no time to stop by each village to visit. The four had remained silent for an entire day not speaking or making eye contact. Finally, Sokka had agreed to land at a village and stay for more than an hour. Katara joyfully played with the kids and harvested produce, while Sokka and Zuko checked with the security within the town.

Aang had been hanging around Appa and Momo, sulking over the negativity the gang had been bringing. Aang had overheard an argument between Sokka and Katara over Zuko. Sokka had mentioned that Katara broke his heart. Aang wondered if Zuko and Katara had a romantic relationship while she was captured, or if the love was one sided. It was clear Katara had no feelings for Zuko, but Aang noticed that Zuko gave Katara a longing gaze every now and then. Zuko did not seem the type to daydream, so Aang knew he was not spacing out, but he was unsure of how to go about discovering the mystery between Katara and Zuko.

He walked over to where Sokka and Zuko were and noticed they had began to quiet down when he approached.

"What's going on?" asked Aang.

"Nothing, just discussing war stuff," said Sokka nonchalantly, he exchanged a look with Zuko tipping Aang off that they were discussing something else.

"Yeah," muttered Zuko. His gaze drifting to Katara, but Aang could see he was trying to play it off as he was looking at the sky or the houses.

"Well, I am the Avatar, shouldn't I know about war stuff?"

"Don't know. As a monk, you don't believe in war, do you?" slithered Zuko.

Aang furiously stormed off. His assumptions not proven, but definitely heightened.

"So, as you were saying," said Zuko to Sokka once Aang was gone.

"This girl was beyond beautiful! Funny, athletic, sexy and totally cool!" beamed Sokka, "She kicked my ass pretty good, but I kind of liked it."

Zuko smirked, "Yeah, it's pretty a good turn on when a girl fights you."

Sokka gagged, "Please, don't be referring to my sister."

"Aren't we talking man to man?"

Sokka laughed, "You know, you're never going to get anywhere with her."

"I've already gotten somewhere with her. I just got to get back there now."

"Good luck."

"Anyway," said Zuko, "This girl, you said she's a warrior?"

"A Kyoshi warrior!" exclaimed Sokka, "She wears this dress thing and makeup and carries a fan! Man, she drives me wild."

"Sounds like an interesting trip," chuckled Zuko.

"Suki and I aren't official though," spoke Sokka quickly, "I mean, we didn't establish anything, and then I met Yue."

"So, is it back to Suki now?"

"Is it back to Mai?"

Sokka and Zuko both stared at each other for a long moment then began to laugh cheerfully.

"I must admit, Mai isn't nearly as annoying as your sister. She's pretty straight forward, and isn't as preachy."

"Yeah, Yue was kind of preachy too. Suki's tough."

"That's what you like? Tough girls?"

"Well, not like Azula!" cackled Sokka, "But yeah, I guess a tough girl is a bit of a turn on."

"Bender or Non-Bender?"

"Preferably Non-Bender. No offense, but hanging around as the 'average' guy isn't all that fun. I would rather spend my life with a girl who is just like me."

"Whoa, spend your life?"

Sokka grinned, "I'm just saying. In the long run."

Zuko looked towards Katara. He would want a loving, generous, caring wife as opposed to a gloomy and sarcastic one. Although there was hope that Mai would change, he knew it was bleak. Mai was not as romantic as most girls, and she wasn't too personable. Katara looked over to the boys smiling, and for the first time in weeks, she blushed when looking at Zuko. He wondered what it meant, and what it would lead to. He knew she was scared to break Aang's heart, but all he had to do was introduce Aang to another girl, and he would surely forget Katara.

Just then Sokka had caught a glimpse of a young girl walking through with her family. She was tiny and frail, with hair dark as night and silver eyes. She was in an elegant white dress surrounded by guards and her family. She turned her head towards them, and Sokka felt an uneasy feeling by her. She looked away and continued to walk on. Zuko had caught a glimpse of her too and saw it as a sign. That girl seemed of royalty, and her parents would gladly allow the Avatar to court her. Just like Mai's parents were thrilled that the prince of the Fire Nation was courting their daughter. A man of worth could easily get by in this world because of social status. It was a fact Zuko admired about Katara. She hated his title, and if he were not Fire Nation, perhaps she would have chosen him over Aang.

_She could not possibly love Aang for his power as the Avatar, _thought Zuko_. I mean, he can't take credit for being the Avatar. He was born that way. It's not like he studied it and became it, it was just given to him by nature. And besides, he ran away from it. So what's to like about an Avatar who runs away from danger? What's to like about a man who runs away from his duties? Nothing. That's not honorable. I will regain my honor, and establish peace to this world. And…I'll do it without some fancy title too._


	11. Chapter 11

**Category:** Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author:** Destructively Beautiful

**Title:** The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s):** Zuko/Katara.

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

**A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter took so long to go up! I just started school again and was extremely busy with move-in and adjusting to my classes! I wish I could make this chapter saucier, but I got to stay on track of the original story line! I do promise another chapter following this one immediately! Thanks for your patience! Leave me some feedback if you would like!

* * *

A storm was brewing beneath the earth on which Aang and his friends sat upon. Their ignorance to the unknown terror was bliss; a true gift. For if they knew of the evil that was rising, the destruction that was hurling towards them, they might never have moments like the ones they were having. Sokka and Katara bickering over dinner, while Zuko and Aang debated on the proper styles of bending. Each argument or discussion would always end in laughter. Laughter that spread contagiously, filling the hearts of people around them with joy. After all, if the avatar was calm and happy, then the people had nothing to fear, right? If the avatar had time for romance, so did the people. Sadly, what no one could see was the worried mark Zuko so carefully hid. He had a feeling, an instinct that the worst had yet to come. The attack on the North Pole was a true disaster, but it was only a small taste of what the Fire Lord had in mind. Zuko looked to Katara, she was mocking Sokka playfully, he watched as her cheeks filled with a rich, red as she giggled uncontrollably at Sokka losing his temper. Zuko would do anything to make sure Katara's cheeks always filled with that ravishing red, that her giggle still held the soft tone it always had. Whether it be with him or not, Zuko would make sure that Katara was happy in life, married and a mother. She wants a family, thought Zuko, and she will get one.

Outside the skirts of Ba Sing Se, a new era of terror was approaching. One filled with angst and jealously, a broken soul desperate to find its place in this world. A soul so dark and tainted, all hope of any good living within it had died long ago. Ba Sing Se rested peacefully inside its walls as the darkness approached it.

"Zuzu, I'm coming for you,"

* * *

"Dang it!" shouted Sokka as he attempts to sneak attack Zuko failed for the eighteenth time. Zuko only moved his foot two feet to avoid Sokka's attack. He did not need to raise his arms or barely even move his head. Sokka would jump out of a random location in a slanted angle towards Zuko, who merely scooted away causing Sokka to lose balance and collapse onto the ground. In which, if it was a real battle, Zuko would fire bend right into Sokka's face, killing him within seconds.

"Maybe you should work on your swordsmanship a little more," instructed Zuko, "You keep losing balance because you don't know how to hold your sword and steady your body."

"Oh, so Fire Boy knows how to fight with swords now?"

"It's a skill every man should know."

"I don't know how to!" chimed Aang cheerfully.

"As I said, every man should know how to weild a sword."

Aang pouted at Zuko's comment.

"Don't listen to their macho crap, Aang," Katara wrapped her arm around his neck causing Aang to blush. Zuko groaned, making a comment that he felt sick to his stomach at the sight of the two.

"Same here!" shouted Sokka, and then his face brightened, "Zuko, why don't we go out into town tonight? Find some girls, have some fun."

"Excuse me?" asked Katara, "We don't exactly have time for that."

"Well, what do we have time for? Aang to play a dozen games with little kids all day long while you cook your horrible stew?" said Zuko, he knew it would cost him points with Katara, but she was acting indifferent towards him anyway, so in his mind he had nothing to lose. Katara had pouted as Sokka and Zuko prepared to leave for town. Aang was performing an air trick for a group of small children. Zuko looked back at Katara, who was sulking, and felt a twinge of guilt.

* * *

Sokka had proven to be more childish than Aang when it came to women, a fact that had stunned Zuko. Especially since Sokka had told Zuko countless stories of himself and Suki, sneaking out at Kyoshi Island to go skinny dipping together. Zuko began to wonder if the story had been true.

"She's cute," pointed out Zuko to a long haired girl in a pink dress. She was wearing a cherry blossom in her ear, smiling in their direction.

"She's okay," shrugged Sokka.

Zuko could see Sokka liked a rare beauty as opposed to an obvious one. The girl was being looked at by practically every man there. Sokka, as shy as he was, feared competition. Then, in that moment, Zuko had spotted the young girl from before. The small and frail girl from the market; his original choice to distract Aang from Katara. She was being walked by guards.

"Wait here," said Zuko to a bored and lifeless Sokka. He approached the guards, who took note of his robes, which were made of the finest cloths from the Fire Nation and allowed him access to the girl. Royalty will always win over some fancy tattoos.

The guards took a few steps away to allow them privacy. Zuko was about to introduce himself when the girl had cut him off.

"What do you want, gruff?"

"Gruff?"

"Yeah! You walk like you have rocks in your shoes! Pick up your feet, geez! It's giving me a headache!"

"What?"

"I'm not going to date your friend either, so buzz off!"

Zuko did not and could not anticipate this kind of behavior from the girl. She appeared so small, frail and gentle; but had the biggest mouth and worst attitude he had ever seen. Sokka approached Zuko now, noticing the tiny girl standing behind him.

"Babysitting?" asked Sokka.

"You couldn't pay me to babysit this twerp!"

"Hey, blockhead," said the girl towards Sokka, "do you ever wash your feet? Whew!" the girl covered her nose.

"What is your obsession with peoples feet?" shouted Zuko.

Before she could answer, a thug had approached Zuko and Sokka, teasing them on how small their muscles were compared to his. Zuko rolled his eyes not bothering to give the thug any attention, but Sokka, of course, had plenty to say.

"Oh, the big belly wants a piece of us?" said Sokka as he nudged Zuko, "We could take you on blindfolded!"

"Is that so?" The thug's voice was low and slurry, "I bet that little girl behind you could up a better fight."

"Oh, please! She's a girl for one, and two, she's a little girl!"

" . . . . . " The girl stomped her feet on the ground causing the earth to rise above the three men, they were up in mid air on the piece of land. She snickered, then stomped her feet again and pulled her arms down into her chest. The piece of floating land plummeted into the ground. Dust and sheets of rock scattered about. The thug, who was already heavily intoxicated, had passed out. While Sokka and Zuko brushed themselves off and wobbled away from the wreckage.

"You're an Earth Bender?" asked Zuko.

The guards surrounded the girl once again, "She's not just an earth bender, she's the greatest earth bender in the world! A true gift that was given to the BeiFong family."

"BeiFong? The BeiFong?"

"I see you've heard of me," she snickered, "The name's Toph, see ya around,_ boys._"


	12. Chapter 12

**Category:** Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author:** Destructively Beautiful

**Title:** The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s):** Zuko/Katara.

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

**A/N: **As I promised, the immediate following chapter! Feel free to give feedback!

* * *

Katara repeatedly looked out to see when Sokka and Zuko were returning, but three hours had gone by and there were still no sign of them. She worried that Zuko had found a girl like he planned to.

"Hey Katara," murmured Aang.

Katara had slightly turned her head and Aang had kissed her. She pulled away, forgetting that Aang was her boyfriend, not Zuko.

"What's wrong?" asked Aang, "We're alone, and we haven't really done anything in weeks."

"I've just been stressed."

"Well, let me unstress you."

"Not now, Aang."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

Aang's face held the same of a saddened child. Katara had been consumed with guilt_. I should just tell him,_ thought Katara, _tell him about Zuko._ But, she could not. Instead, Katara had given in, and the two rolled around the ground groping one another. Katara's mind could not focus, she kept wishing it would end, she kept wishing that Aang would lose interest, but she knew it was hopeless.

"Are we interrupting?" said Zuko causing every nerve in Katara's body to shut down. Aang had barely been embarrassed. He snickered bashfully, but seemed quite proud to be caught. Katara, on the other hand, had been mortified.

"We were-" began Katara.

"Making out?" answered Sokka, "Yeah, we know, but we have urgent news so let's skip over the drama, okay?" he had given a stern look to Zuko and Katara. Aang sat oblivious to Sokka's hidden message.

"What's the important news?"

Toph had walked from behind Zuko, proud and cocky, she looked at Aang unimpressed.

"You're the avatar?" she said shocked, "I didn't know ballerinas were allowed to be avatars."

"Ballerina?"

"Yeah, Twinkle Toes,"

Zuko chuckled.

"Who is this?" asked Katara.

"This is Toph," answered Sokka, "And she's an amazing earth bender."

"I creamed them."

"Well, anybody could cream Sokka," laughed Katara.

"Could anybody cream the prince of the Fire Nation?"

"Aang could," said Katara smugly.

"Look!" shouted Sokka, "Aang needs an Earth Bending teacher and that's why we brought her here! She agreed to help train him, and to help us against the Fire Lord. She's our only hope right now."

"Looks like someone has taken a liking to me," giggled Toph, "Too bad I don't date boneheads."

While Sokka and Toph bickered, Aang balanced on his head and Katara looked at Zuko's blank facial expression. He nudged with his head for her to meet him outside. Aang would see it as the two mainly having a conversation, but Sokka knew this was the beginning of trouble, or the ending of it.

Katara and Zuko stood facing each other in silence. The wind howled a haunting tone, the one that made you shudder in the dark, and its icy wind caused goose bumps on Katara's arms. Zuko instinctively wanted to hold her, but she was not his to hold. Katara was merely a brief romance; one that budded out of force rather than romance. Katara had no true feelings for Zuko besides physical attraction. She had only used him, and whatever feelings she might have developed, she cast away; too ashamed to be with the prince of the Fire Nation.

"Why did you drag me out here?"

"I didn't drag you. I suggested, and you agreed."

"Is there a hidden message in there?"

"No?" Zuko raised his eyebrows.

"Is that some remark about us? How you never demanded me to do anything with you, I just chose to?"

Zuko threw up his hands, "I said nothing along those lines! That's all you!"

"Just tell me what you want!"

"I want to end this."

Katara remained silent. Those were not the words she had been expecting to hear from Zuko.

"I am so sick of watching you with him. Laughing, smiling, holding and kissing him. You treat me like I am nothing. As though I never happened. You erased me, and I hate it. I hate walking on eggshells around you, and I hate how difficult you are to be around. What I hate most," he paused, "Is living my life without you. We spend every day together, and yet, we might as well be in different worlds. You avoid my gaze, my touch and even my friendship. I understand that you, for whatever reason, like Aang and have a duty to protect your people. I do. I understand that you don't exactly feel the same way, but if that's so, then please just tell me. Tell me so that I can move on with my life. I know we should focus on the war, but it's impossible to go a day without thinking about you."

Katara looked into Zuko's golden eyes; they were kind and gentle like the first night they had been intimate.

"Zuko," whispered Katara. It was inaudible, but Zuko could read her lips. He could see a single tear stream down her cheek. Was she happy? Sad? Angry?

"Just give me an answer," begged Zuko.

* * *

Princess Azula stormed through her ship attacking her crew at random. One would be blazed into lava, and the other untouched. She had been frustrated of not finding her brother. To her, this meant he was more cunning than she. Wherever he was, it was beyond her reach. Azula had a feeling he would be in Ba Sing Se, but it was speculation. He could be anywhere, hiding anywhere, with anyone or alone. Her instincts told her he was with the Avatar and the water tribe peasant. She knew of their romance. She had even told Mai about it. Of course she added in whatever she believed went on between the two, but the truth was necessary. Mai had been angry by the simple fact of Zuko acknowledging another girl's existence. With that, Azula had been pleased. Now, Zuko lost his throne, honor and his fiancé. He had nothing, while Azul had everything. Still, it did not suffice her appetite. She wanted to find him. She knew he was somewhere laughing at her; mocking her.

"Damn it, Zuzu," said Azula to herself, "You can't hide forever. Daddy and I will succeed. And, when I am Fire Lord, I'll make sure to give you a beautiful throne…" Azula cackled, "six feet underground."


	13. Chapter 13

**Category:** Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author:** Destructively Beautiful

**Title:** The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s):** Zuko/Katara.

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

**A/N:** I updated this chapter sooner because one of you said it would make your birthday a lot better. Happy Birthday, and enjoy!

* * *

Toph had generously offered the gang her villa to stay in Ba Sing Se once her parents had left to go back home. As it turned out, Toph did not truly live in Ba Sing Se as Zuko had thought. She had only been visiting. Sokka had never someone who had two homes, or even two igloos. Secretly, Sokka had found Toph to be pretty cute, but he would never consider dating her. She was too young for him.

"Where's Sugar Cakes at?" asked Toph.

"Who?" asked Aang and Sokka.

"Your girlfriend that you were groping," said Toph, "She left a while ago with Zuko."

Sokka looked around realizing Katara had been gone for a while. He worried trouble was brewing wherever the two had gone, and he could tell Aang suspected it too.

"I guess they went down by the water," spoke Aang softly, "I guess Katara wanted to train, and who else to fight against than Zuko, a fire bender."

"Sounds reasonable enough to me," shrugged Toph, "Let's go get them. You guys deserve a real roof over your head, and" sniffed Toph, "A bath too."

Sokka walked ahead of Toph and Aang, desperately praying whatever Katara and Zuko were doing, involved clothing. He knew they could not be training. 'The water' that Aang referred to was nothing more than a small pathetic stream. The back of Katara's head was visible, and Sokka had breathed a sigh of relief to see they were dressed. Katara was holding Zuko's arm, healing him.

"What happened to Zuko?" asked Aang.

"He cut his arm is all," giggled Katara, "I wanted to test out my healing abilities so I asked him if he would mind letting me."

Zuko rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "It wasn't that serious, but she was so persistent on training her healing powers."

Aang seemed relieved to hear the story, but Sokka did not believe it, and neither had Toph.

"How'd you hurt it?" questioned Toph.

"I slipped."

"Someone as athletically gifted as you?" said Toph in the same questioning tone.

"Not everyone can feel the earth like you," spat Katara.

Aang had walked away to look a blooming flower when Toph let out a small chuckle.

"I can tell when you're lying, you know," giggled Toph.

"Hey," said Sokka grabbing Toph's arm, "Let it go," he motioned towards Aang.

"I guess Sugar Cakes and Hot Pants have a little thing going on, huh?" asked Toph to Sokka as they walked to Toph's villa. Aang and Katara were far behind, and Zuko was to the left of them alone.

"Just don't say anything, alright? I told them to end it, but…" Sokka hung his head, "I don't know. Hormones, I guess."

"They love each other," said Toph, "I can tell by their heartbeat."

"Well, Aang loves Katara too. We all need each other, and we can't screw anything up."

"So Zuko and Katara love each other, but because it will hurt Aang's feelings, they are staying away? That is completely stupid."

"It is completely mature and right," corrected Sokka, "Can you imagine how awkward it would be if Zuko and Katara got together?"

"Why don't they just pretend to be good friends then?"

Sokka turned back to see Zuko had been listening in.

"If they act like good friends, then Aang will think just that, and won't get suspicious."

"And," added Zuko, "Maybe if you act like you like him, then he'll get over Katara."

"Me and Twinkle Toes? Aang and Toph? People would call us _Taang_!"

"Taang?" laughed Sokka, "So, what are Zuko and Katara?"

Toph thought for a minute, "Zutara!"

"That's a stupid name," said Zuko.

"It's _genius_!"

"If you and Sokka get together I can call you Tokka then."

"Now _that _sounds stupid."

"Katara and Aang would then be…Kataang?" said Sokka dubiously.

Zuko looked back to Katara and Aang walking slowly behind him. _Zutara sounds less stupid than Kataang._

* * *

"What do you mean he was not there!?" shouted Azula to one of her soldiers.

"Prince Zuko is nowhere to be found," said the soldier.

"He could not have just disappeared! Someone somewhere must have seen that hideous scar and recognized him!"

"Azula!" exclaimed Ty Lee, "Zuko was spotted in Ba Sing Se! In the BeiFong villa."

"BeiFong? Oh, the little blind girl," said Mai.

"What is he doing with a blind girl? Never mind, I don't care!" shouted Azula, "Gear this ship towards Be Sing Se! It's time we showed them to put down their walls," cackled Azula.

* * *

Toph's villa was a beautiful stone made, two story home with a large hot spring in the backyard and a Zen garden located on a hilltop. There were eight bedrooms total, and a large dining room with a full kitchen. Each room was painted a different color, and had a large widow that overlooked Ba Sing Se.

Katara was standing by the balcony overlooking the backyard. Aang and Sokka were running about the garden as Toph chased them with large boulders, and Zuko was sitting in the Zen garden alone. Katara could tell by his furrowed brows that he had been concentrating heavily, and she worried it was about her decision the previous night.

"_Just give me an answer," begged Zuko. _

_Katara bit her lower lip as a single tear streamed down her cheek. Zuko had taken a step forward towards her, but she held up her palm cautioning him. _

"_If you come any closer I don't think I will be able to control myself."_

"_Good, I don't want you to," said Zuko as he pulled Katara into his arms in a tight embrace._

"_How can you be so kind to me after all I have done to you?" she cried._

"_We all make mistakes, Katara," he whispered, "I am willing to wait as long as it takes."_

"_It could take forever,"_

"_You are worth it. Just tell me I have a chance. Please, I can live with that."_

_Katara touched his face by his scar, smiling up at him. When she looked down she saw he had a large cut on his forearm._

"_What happened?"_

_Zuko blushed, "Toph."_

_Katara giggled, "Let me heal that for you."_

"_Can you heal something else for me?"_

_Katara's face had blushed red, "Zuko! Nothing else needs healing."_

_Zuko bit down on his lip until he winced. A small cut appeared on his bottom lip._

"_My lips do."_

_Katara leaned up on her toes, placing her hands on his shoulders to help her balance, and brushed her lips onto Zuko's. It was brief, but Zuko was more than thrilled._

"_Do I have a chance?" he breathed._

"_Yes." _


	14. Chapter 14

**Category:** Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author:** Destructively Beautiful

**Title:** The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s):** Zuko/Katara.

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

Throughout the course of a month, life at the BeiFong manor had been blissfully peaceful. As winter progressed into spring, Katara and Zuko progressed deeper in their relationship. As painful and frightening as it was, Katara had ended her relationship with Aang on good terms. She did not say it was because of Zuko, or mentioned Zuko at all. Instead, she told Aang she felt that they were better off as friends during the war. Aang had been crushed, but he agreed to give Katara the space she had wanted and needed. Katara was free to spend time with Zuko in the open since Aang had no suspicions of a romance between the two. And at night while everyone was asleep, Katara would sneak into Zuko's room and they would hold each other all night long. One late night, Katara had been brushing her hair mindlessly when Zuko had proposed the question on moving onto the next stage in their relationship. Cheeks filled with heat, Katara had tried to dodge the question by asking if he had heard any word from his uncle.

"No," said Zuko annoyed, "We are avoiding any kind of contact as a precaution," He stood up walking towards Katara, "Kind of like you by avoiding my question."

"Zuko," sighed Katara.

"What? It's like one second we're going up the hill then we slam back down into the ground."

"I'm just not ready," muttered Katara.

"But you were ready for all the other stuff?"

Katara angrily slammed her hairbrush down, "I am so sorry that I am not like Mai!"

"It's not like that," said Zuko sincerely. He wrapped his arms around Katara, but she pushed him off.

"I think I'll sleep in my own bed tonight," cried Katara.

"If you walk out that door then we're through!"

"What!?"

"You heard me! I'm sick of always fighting with you! Nothing I do is ever right!"

"What are you talking about? We've been great!"

"Great? Great!?" shouted Zuko, "Half the time you're whining, and the other half you're shouting!"

"Well, you aren't exactly the ideal boyfriend, either!"

"What have I done to you? Huh?"

Katara began to cry leaving Zuko awkwardly to let go of the subject for another day. They embraced one another in bed falling asleep.

* * *

Toph walked around the perimeter of the villa making sure there were no trespassers. She saw a woman walking towards them, but she assumed it could the neighboring villa, and so, she continued upon her stroll.

"Hey there," said Sokka walking out into the front yard. Toph blushed hearing his footsteps approach her, "On patrol again?"

"Well, you have to admit, I can cover more ground than you and Aang."

"Yeah, true. And Zuko is so busy with my sister half of the time he hardly helps out."

"That's not true," commented Toph, "He has been training Aang the best that he can."

"I guess," Sokka squinted into the sunlight, "I just hate the two of them together."

"They fight a lot," said Toph, "I hear them frequently."

"What do they fight about?"

"Sex."

After a few seconds of silence, Sokka began to shout incoherently.

"He's pressuring my sister to have sex!?"

"Keep your voice down," growled Toph, earth bending Sokka into a hole in the ground.

"Did they have sex?"

"No, your sister is a cold fish."

Sokka shot Toph a nasty glare, and then realized she could not see his glare. Although she knew he would be giving her one. Throughout the month, Toph and Sokka had established a friendship that mainly consisted of snotty comments and arguing, but Toph had liked it that way. She liked having someone as rough around the edges as herself. Sokka, too, had become quite fond of Toph and her witty behavior.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" asked Sokka.

"Who knows."

"Well, maybe there's something going on in town. Like, a festival or event."

"You want to go to an event?" laughed Toph.

"I figured it'd be nice to get out of the house."

"I guess, but it'll mainly consist of Katara and Zuko maintaining their secret love affair, and Aang running around at the speed of light."

"Then," Sokka paused, "What if just you and me go out tonight?"

Toph blushed, "You want to?"

"Sure! You're a blast to be around."

Toph excitedly ran back into the house while Sokka went to find Zuko and Aang. She jumped on Zuko's bed where Katara was sleeping, chattering wildly for Katara to wake up and help her.

"Wha?" moaned Katara.

"Wake up, woman!"

"Ugh! Toph, I'm trying to sleep. I had a bad night."

"Yeah, I know. You won't give it up and it's making Fire Boy cranky."

"Can you stop that!?" shouted Katara.

"Sure, I'll just go deaf along with blind, Katara."

"Fine," Katara dragged herself out of bed, "What do you need help with?"

"I need you to make me look like a girl."

Katara raised an eyebrow, "It's a good thing you woke me up early. We're going to need _all_ day."

Toph smirked, "Whatever you say, Princess Fire Lord."

* * *

First, Katara bathed Toph in several floral scents and washed her hair twice to brush through all the kinks. Then, she looked through the closets trying to find a decent kimono that would flatter Toph.

"How about red?" asked Katara.

"It's not like I can see the difference," grumbled Toph.

"Would you like to look like water or like fire?"

"What's wrong with looking like an earth bender?"

"You wear green all the time. You have to switch it up. Especially on a date."

"What did you wear with Zuko?"

"Red," commented Katara, "Because I knew he'd like it. Exactly why I'm dressing you in blue, because Sokka will like it."

Toph wore a long, dark blue kimono that had turquoise and white ribbons with lace. Her hair was pinned up with a white floral comb that had a string of jewels dangling down. Katara outlined Toph's eyes were charcoal colored makeup, and a soft tint of pink on her lips. Toph looked mystical, elegant and much older than she was.

"Sokka will forget all about Suki when he sees you," gushed Katara.

"Who's Suki?"

"Oh," Katara's face fell, "She was kind of his girlfriend, but I don't think it was official or serious."

"Was she pretty?"

"I never met her. She's a Kyoshi warrior."

Toph tried to clear her mind of Suki and Sokka, tonight, Sokka was all hers.

* * *

"Why does it take girls so long to get ready?" asked Sokka.

"You said to be ready for before sundown. The sun is still up from what I see," said Zuko as he rested on the couch.

"Still."

Toph appeared in the main foyer, blushing and looking to Sokka, whose knees trembled at the sight of his date. Even Aang had blushed at the sight of Toph.

"You look very pretty," commented Zuko.

"Beautiful!" shouted Aang.

"She looks cute," said Sokka nonchalantly.

Toph smiled, "I can tell when you're lying," she chimed.

"Let's go," grunted Sokka.

"We won't wait up," giggled Katara.

Toph and Sokka shared stories of their childhood back and forth. Sokka confessed to feeling like less of a man because he could not go out into battle, and Toph revealed that her tomboy behavior made her feel like less of a woman. Sokka also confessed to hating that Katara was born a bender because it made him feel rejected by his family. Toph could hear the sorrow in his voice and by his heartbeat she could tell how truly sad he was with his life.

"What's it like to be blind?" asked Sokka.

"It scares me a lot," whispered Toph, "Not because of my safety. I can take care of that. But, socially, it scares me. I can't really tell what anyone looks like, or how I look. But, I also like it. I can't be superficial. I can't judge on appearance alone."

Sokka watched as she kicked her feet back and forth, they slightly touched the water, and he was relieved to see the water moving naturally by her feet rather than her bending it like Katara would. Sokka enjoyed that Toph was not constantly bending like the others. Aang used air for everything, even to turn a page in a book, and Katara manipulated her bending to cook and do her hair. Zuko did not really use his bending like the rest, except when he was angry, fire often fumed from his mouth or hands.

"For what is worth," said Sokka nervously, "You are very beautiful, Toph."

A single tear glistened in Toph's eyes. She had never been called beautiful or had been taken out on a date.

"And I thought you were beautiful even before Katara dolled you up."

Toph blushed again, "You sound handsome."

"Well, I am," chuckled Sokka.

They sat side by side on the bay eating fried squid and drinking pumpkin juice. Sokka did not kiss Toph like he would have with Yue or Suki. Toph was different. She was not a regular girl, gushing with hormones and boy-crazy. Toph was a traditional girl, and he would treat her as one. Not that Suki or Yue were bad people for being affectionate, but they had an advantage over Toph. They could see. Although Toph could take care of herself physically, Sokka knew that mentally she was more fragile than most girls; more insecure. Sokka did, however, put his arm around Toph as they walked around Ba Sing Se.

"Someone's approaching us. They know you," commented Toph.

Sokka looked around to see no one he found familiar, and then, she appeared.

"Sokka!" shouted a spunky, brown haired girl as she leapt into his arms.

"Suki!?"

Sokka looked at Toph, he could just imagine Toph killing both himself and Suki that every moment.

"I heard the Avatar was in Ba Sing Se, and I knew I'd find you!" Suki looked to his side to see Toph, "Oh, hi! Is this your baby sister Katara?"

"No," growled Toph, "The name's Toph, sugar cakes."

"Oh," giggled Suki, "I'm sorry. Is Sokka walking you home to your mom and dad?"

Toph balled her fists up angrily, "No, he's walking me back to my house where he stays with Aang and his sister."

Suki still remained oblivious to Toph's rude underline meanings, "May I go back with you?"

Sokka looked to Toph, unsure of how to answer.

"You know you want her to," said Toph sadly.

"No, I don't," muttered Sokka.

"I can tell when you're lying."

"Then you must be busted because I'm telling you the truth."

"Hello?" asked Suki.

"How about we meet here tomorrow, say, around noon? It's late, and everyone might be asleep back at home," proposed Sokka.

"Oh, that's fine," said Suki sheepishly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Toph and Sokka remained silent on the walk home. When they reached the door, Sokka carefully took Toph's hand, cradling it in his.

"Thank you," whispered Toph through her glossy, pink lips. Sokka wanted nothing more than to kiss them, but he resisted.

"I told you I wasn't lying."

Toph and Sokka, hands linked, embraced listening to each other's heartbeats. They listened as they grew faster and faster, and then slower and slower.

"I really enjoyed tonight," they both said in unison.

Toph shot up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and shoving her lips onto Sokka's. Toph was surprised she found his lips, but unbeknownst to Sokka, she created a pedestal out of the ground to give her the higher ground.

* * *

Inside, Aang had fallen asleep while playing a game with Zuko, who was now heading upstairs to be with Katara.

"What are you doing?" whispered Zuko.

"I'm spying Sokka and Toph."

"Stop it!" chuckled Zuko, "Let's go to bed."

Katara took his hand, looking up into his golden eyes, "I love you, Zuko."

Zuko smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

Suki walked into a dark alleyway, she looked around for any civilians, then proceeded through a hole in the wall. Standing in the middle of the room was Princess Azula.

"It's arranged. Tomorrow in the square at noon."

"Is my brother amongst them?"

"Not that they said."

"Who are they traveling with?"

"Toph BeiFong," reported Suki, "One of the world's greatest earth benders. She's blind."

"And your boyfriend was out on a date with her?"

Suki glared into the darkness behind Azula, "I hear your boyfriend is with Katara."

Azula looked back into the shadows, "Ouch, sorry Mai."

"I could care less. We'll see if he still wants her once my hands are clasped around her throat and I'm squeezing the life out of her."

Suki shrugged, "Tomorrow's the day."


	15. Chapter 15

**Category:** Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author:** Destructively Beautiful

**Title:** The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s):** Zuko/Katara.

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

The sun shined throughout Ba Sing Se illuminating the hidden city, and shining a golden glow into each of the bedrooms. Toph slobbered on her arm rolled into a small ball under the covers. Sokka had his mouth wide, snoring loudly, and sprawled throughout the bed. Aang slept still and peacefully with his hands folded. Katara was draped over Zuko's chest as he kept his hand on her back. The entire house slumbered through the early morning while Princess Azula waited patiently in the town square.

"You remember the plan?" Azula asked Suki as she approached.

"Yes," slithered Suki, "Do you remember the agreement?"

"Why, of course I do," smiled Azula.

"And you won't hurt Sokka?"

"No, my dear. My only mission here is to capture Zuzu."

"How are you going to do that without a fight?"

"I'm going to isolate him."

* * *

As the sun reached the highest point in the sky, Aang and the others hurried to the town square, excited to see Suki again (except Toph). Katara and Zuko walked together, while Aang ran about with Momo. Toph and Sokka walked near one another, making sure to act natural as though the date was a mere outing to prevent awkwardness within the group.

"Is she here with other Kyoshi warriors?" asked Aang.

"She didn't say," answered Sokka.

Suki was in the middle of the town square waving cheerfully at the group. When Sokka had approached her, Suki grabbed him by the neck, shoving her lips onto his roughly. Without thinking, Sokka had kissed her back, causing Toph to make the ground uneven, keeling the two over onto the ground.

Katara walked over to hug Suki as well as Aang. Zuko stood by, not knowing who she was. Instead, he looked around aimlessly at the town. He believed to have noticed a girl who looked exactly like Mai, she was even staring right at him, but when he focused his eyes more she had gone from sight. Zuko began to have an uncomfortable, haunting feeling.

"Hey, you don't look so good," commented Suki.

"You do look a little pale," fretted Katara, "Maybe you should head back to the house and try to relax, Zuko."

"I'm fine, really, don't fuss over me."

"Zuko," whispered Katara, "Maybe you should relax."

Zuko could see in her eyes she was sincere and worried, and so he took her advice. He embraced Katara tight, the haunting feeling overpowering him.

"Zuko," giggled Katara, "You're going to see me again later."

"It feels like I won't though," said Zuko softly.

"That's so romantic."

Zuko walked off waving goodbye to the others.

"Wait!" called out Toph, "I'll go with you."

"What!?" said Suki, "But, I thought I'd get to know you."

"I don't really want to know you," said Toph, "So, I'm going with Zuko!"

* * *

Toph and Zuko walked quietly side by side. While Toph felt normal, only the sting of jealously surrounding her, Zuko had felt ice cold and sick. He looked around but everything had appeared as it always has. The trees were still green, the dirt was still brown. And the three girls in front of the BeiFong house…

"Look out!" shouted Zuko throwing Toph down.

"You idiot! I can fight back!"

"No! Go! Get out of here!"

"They're at my house!"

Azula smiled, "Zuzu, is this your new girlfriend?"

"Stay away!"

Mai furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought he was dating the water tribe girl?"

"As did I," said Azula, "I guess I was wrong."

"Or, Suki lied."

"Suki!?" said Toph and Zuko.

"No need to worry. We made a deal. She turns you in, Zuzu, and the rest go free…for now."

"You left me for her!?" shouted Mai, "For a kid? You're sick, Zuko!"

"What?" asked Toph.

Zuko grabbed Toph close to him, "You need to go! Now! Sokka would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you! Aang could always find another fire bending teacher, but you're the best earth bender there is, and he needs you, Toph. They all do."

"Katara needs you."

"Katara and Aang were meant for each other. I was just a fool to think we could make it. She was meant for the Avatar."

"Zuko!"

Toph's cries echoed so loud she was able to move the ground around them, bringing them up high in a tower. She held tight onto Zuko, begging him to let her fight; she swore they could win.

"Toph, please try to forgive me. And whatever you may hear about me later on in life, try not to believe it. And look after Katara for me, make she's happy, and tell her not to cry. Tell her I love her, okay? And tell her that my heart will always be hers, and she should be with Aang."

Then, Zuko pushed Toph off the tower. Her lithe body flew down to the ground, her arms spread out, she created a platform for herself to land on. Up above, Azula had Zuko surrounded.

"Zuzu, we've missed you so much. Now, you have two choices. You can join us, return home and live. Or die."

Zuko held up his fists, glaring into his sister's eyes. Katara's gentle, blue eyes were on his mind. Her light, chocolate brown hair blowing in the wind as she looked up into the sky, smiling wide. He wanted to remember her just like that. Happy and safe.

_I love you, Katara._


	16. Chapter 16

**Category:**Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author:**Destructively Beautiful

**Title:**The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s):**Zuko/Katara.

**Genre:**Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzk

* * *

Spring had fallen into summer, and summer had progressed into autumn which turned to winter, and now back to spring once more. Katara hummed peacefully up the snowy hill back home at the Southern Water Tribe. With help from the Northern tribe, more villagers populated the once small village, and with more villagers, there was more help; and with more help there was more food. Katara lived with her grandmother and new step father, Pakku, her water bending master and her grandmother's old love. Sokka, and the others continued to travel the world together, but Katara moved home to have some time to herself after what had happened the year before.

Some nights Katara woke up with a fright, and she often had hallucinations of Zuko and it caused her to go mute for an entire month. Now, she was better and had accepted what had happened.

Katara and Aang had begun seeing each other again in autumn. She wanted to keep the promise she made to Zuko, to honor his last request of her. Katara had sat back remembering that dark day.

Toph had come running into the town square, tears pouring down her face, she leapt into Katara's arms screaming that Zuko had been killed, and that she tried to help but he would not allow her to. They immediately ran back to the house, but Zuko and all signs of the others were gone. Katara and Toph sobbed uncontrollably. Suki had confessed to luring them into town in order for protection of the Avatar ad Sokka. She swore that if she knew how close they were to Zuko that she never would have done what she did. Aang and the others held a private ceremony for Zuko, and that is when Katara decided to leave.

"You guys were best friends," whispered Aang, "It must be hard for you, but I know how it feels as well."

"The Fire Nation continues to take everything from us," cried Katara.

She now spent her days helping Pakku train young benders and cook dinner for the village. It was a simple life in the country; the life of a pauper.

* * *

Princess Azula walked down the hall of the palace cheerfully causing a disturbance in the guards who were not used to Azula being anything but sadistic and evil. For once, her hair was down and she was wearing makeup. She entered a guest bedroom where Mai sat in a beautiful, white wedding dress.

"Azula," whined Ty-Lee, "She wants to wear that depressing makeup again on her wedding day!"

"Marriage is depressing," said Mai.

"Tsk, tsk," chastised Azula, "So ungrateful."

Ty-Lee wiped off Mai's face and begun again painting her face. She dapped a touch of red onto her lips, and lined her top eyelid with a thin, black line. Mai hated the way she looked in the mirror, but she hated her soon to be husband even more.

Azula violently grabbed Mai's face, squeezing tight, "You listen to me, Mai, the fate of our nation rests in your hands today. You better make right by this."

"This nation is already going to hell. The Fire Lord plays with his own daughter at night. How more twisted could our lives get."

Azula gripped Mai's throat, squeezing tight, "You little bitch! You ever, ever speak of it again and I'll kill you, do you hear me?" Mai gasped and kicked her feet about. Ty-Lee stood perfectly still not saying a word. Finally, Azula released Mai's throat, "Now, get ready."

In another room, far at the end of the palace, stood the groom washed up and ready to be wed. He was marrying the girl he had loved for years, and was going to be a husband; a great husband. He would live in the palace, serve his people, and protect his kind for as long as he lived. He could not remember much of anything. He was told tales of the war in the Northern Tribe, and how the slave girl they had taken in tried to kill him. He was told the Avatar had brainwashed him, and he was living a different life for months. But now, he was back where he belonged with no recollection of anyone or anything besides the stories his family had told him.

Azula walked in cooing, "You look so handsome, Zuko."

Zuko looked into the mirror again. He could not imagine living any other way. This was his life; the life of a prince.

* * *

On that day, unbeknownst to all, the universe had changed for the worse. For Fire Lord Ozai had a plan, and it would destroy the world, forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author: **Destructively Beautiful

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s): **Zuko/Katara.

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzk

* * *

"Katara!" called out Sokka cheerfully as Appa landed in the South Pole. Aang, Toph and Suki excitedly rain to Katara greeting her with open arms and excited chatter. The moment Katara had feared had arrived when Aang kissed her. Did she love him? Or did she think of someone else?

"Aang," smiled Katara, her heart swelling up with happiness when she felt only love for Aang from the kiss. Sokka, too, could see the sorrow had left his sister's heart being replaced by love and joy.

"Are you sure you are ready to go back with us?" asked Toph, sensing Katara's heartbeat.

"Yes."

Sokka looked to Toph, who nodded, signaling Katara was telling the truth.

"So, where to?" asked Katara.

Aang nervously replied, "Back to Ba Sing Se."

Katara could feel the fragments of a distant memory beginning to arise. She pushed them back, replacing them with newfound memories; the memories of her and Aang. Still, the face of a handsome man with a scarred eye haunted her in her sleep. His voice, his whispers lingered like a ghost in the shadows causing Katara to fear sleep; for sleep brought dreams, and dreams brought memories which brought pain.

On the ride to Ba Sing Se, Katara learned from Toph that she and Sokka decided not to be together, and he moved on rather quickly to Suki, who had actually become a good friend to Toph. Aang was as silly as ever, but his earth bending had improved dramatically.

While everyone slept Toph had finally asked Katara the important question; the one everyone wanted to know, but were too afraid to scared.

"Do you miss him?"

"Every day," breathed Katara.

Toph left it at that it. There was no need to drag it out any further and bring Katara more pain on losing Zuko. Katara was happy now with Aang, and Toph would ensure that happiness despite the word she had heard along the streets of Prince Zuko being found and marrying Mai. Toph never told anyone, not even Sokka, of the news. She kept it to herself knowing it would be best that way. As to why Zuko returned home and abandoned them, she would never know. Her only belief would be that he had no choice, and did what he had to in order to protect them that day.

* * *

"Zuko?" whispered Mai late at night while in bed with her husband, "Are you awake?"

"I am now," laughed Zuko, "What's on your mind?"

"Are you happier now?"

"As opposed to when?"

Mai was unsure of how to answer. Zuko had been brainwashed by Azula, and she was unsure how deeply brainwashed he was, or if he was at all. This could all be a ruse; a hidden plot to overthrow the fire nation.

"I don't know," mumbled Mai.

"I have a beautiful wife and I'm home with my family, what else do I need?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't Mai," said Zuko angrily, "I told you this. I was…captured."

"Are you sure? Or are you believing what Azula has told you?"

"Why are you questioning me?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I just worry about you, and what happened while you were captured."

"All I remember is pain."

"Well, you no longer have to feel that again," smiled Mai as she kissed him. Deep down she felt there was something more she was not understanding about Zuko and his desperate need to be home when he always hated Azula and his father. He mentioned something once, and Mai believed that perhaps Zuko was desperate to stay home to protect from Ozai, and their inappropriate meetings. Zuko never spoke of it again, he told Mai he just needed someone to listen. Mai remembered telling him to stop being such a wimp, and Zuko never mentioned it. She wondered why Zuko would open his feelings to her knowing how she would respond in a cold manner.

"Katara," muttered Zuko in his sleep.

That was all Mai needed to hear to know Zuko had been receiving his old memories again. She would immediately inform Azula, and figure out a way to get her husband back to being hers and hers alone.

* * *

In the market Katara had and Toph had picked fresh fruit and gathered supplies for their stay in a new location; a small cottage in the heart of the city. Toph had been standing by a cabbage stand when the man running it had begun to speak with her.

"You haven't heard the amazing news young lady?" asked the man.

"What news?"

"The Fire Nation has ended the war! They want to make peace! Fire Lord Ozai is resigning, giving the throne to Prince Zuko, and all shall be well! It's all on that post board behind you!"

"What!?"

"Yup. Prince Zuko will be arriving in town this week to meet with the Earth King and discuss plans for taking the wall, opening Ba Sing Se to all as a free city!"

Katara had walked over, but Toph stood in the way of the post board so she could not see the news. She convinced Katara to go back home, and while Katara prepared dinner, she informed the others of the news she had heard.

"Well, that's great!" said Aang cheerfully, "My work is done."

"No, this could all be a trap by the Fire Nation to get into Ba Sing Se and conquer it!"

"I think you're just paranoid," shrugged Aang.

"Sokka may be right. If I can get close enough to hear their plan then I can tell if they are lying or not."

"Then what? They'll have an entire army with them!"

"There's us, the gang, and the Earth Kingdom army," said Suki.

"I suppose so, but what are we going to do about Katara?"

"She'll be so happy to see Zuko is alive!"

The others knew they should tell Aang the truth about Katara and Zuko. They knew Aang deserved the right to know, but they also knew protecting Katara was more important. They arranged for Aang and Katara to be alone conveniently the day of the parade by telling Aang the wrong date, and then they would say they were going to go train knowing Aang hated training. Toph wanted to figure out why Zuko lied, or what his plan was by supposedly ending the war. Toph may be blind, but she was no fool to the actions of betrayal and deceit. She could see through any flaw or lie, and to her, that was much better being able to see and being lied to without ever knowing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author: **Destructively Beautiful

**Title: **The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s): **Zuko/Katara.

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzk

* * *

Prince Zuko had gently rolled off of Mai's body, lying flat on his back panting heavily, while Mai remained still and quiet. He looked over to her, caressing the side of her face.

"You know I hate being held or touched afterwards," barked Mai.

"I'm surprised you like doing it at all."

"And why is that?"

"You hate anything to do with affection."

"I don't see it as affection," said Mai, "I see it as just another chore for us women."

Zuko got up, placing his robe on and chuckling, "Then stop enjoying it so much if it is just another chore for you."

He took a bath and walked around the garden preparing for the parade at Ba Sing Se. It was news even to him that his father had decided to end the war, and even bigger news that he would be retiring and giving the throne to Zuko. It was everything he had ever wanted, and it was being given to him so easily. It was too good to be true, thought Zuko.

"Zuzu…?" echoed Azula's voice.

"Over here," answered Zuko.

Azula walked over, a frightening vision in pink, "Are you prepared for the big day?"

"I still don't see why you and father are not coming."

"We will be busy taking care of some personal business. You'll do fine."

"What kind of personal business?"

"Just stuff, Zuzu," said Azula.

When she walked away, Zuko noticed she was holding her stomach, but he hoped for the best and tried not to believe that the "personal business" was what he had been thinking. Azula looked back at him giving him a loving look; the look a mother gives a child.

* * *

Katara and Aang had swam in the lake even if it was still a bit too cold to go swimming, Aang used a bit of what he knew of fire bending to warm the water, and he and Katara held one another deep in the water, away from the public eye.

Katara could not believe how happy she had been the past few days she had been back. She surely thought she would be depressed or in pain, but she felt excited and happy. Aang had been amazing to her by buying her flowers and complimenting her. Katara finally felt as though the age gap had closed and they were both equally mature now. Though, she wondered if it applied in intimacy.

She reached under water, stroking Aang's thigh. He began to laugh obnoxiously, begging Katara to stop tickling him.

"Aang," pouted Katara, "I'm not trying to tickle you."

"What are you trying to…"

Aang had become silent as Katara worked her hand up his thighs. His entire boy tensed up. Katara brought hers closer, breathing into Aang's ear.

"Does it feel good?" asked Katara.

Aang could no longer maintain himself. He pushed Katara away, and swam back to shore. It was the first time Katara had felt the sting of losing Zuko. Aang was her boyfriend, but they never kissed or held hands. They slept in separate rooms, and they barely ever talked about anything besides games Aang played as a child. She missed sharing the pain of losing a mother with Zuko, and sharing their fears of the world's future. She missed when Zuko kissed her and touched her, and she regretted never making love to him. He had begged her so many times, and all she did was fight with him. Now, she could never experience that with him; the first man she ever loved.

* * *

That evening, Toph and Sokka had decided to go for a walk to discuss the plan of ambushing Zuko, while Suki stayed with a gloomy Katara, and Aang remained in hiding. Sokka had held Toph's hand, making the excuse that he was only doing it to protect her.

"I can see where I'm going, you know."

"Shut up," muttered Sokka as he grabbed Toph and roughly kissed her. Toph's heart was beating uncontrollably. Sokka gripped her body tight, nearly crushing her, he kissed her four times without stopping for a breath. When he finally did stop, Toph buried her head in his chest and asked Sokka if he would make love to her. She told him she loved him, and she told him that she was scared nobody would love a blind woman, and so she wanted Sokka to be her first, because he was the first to find her beautiful inside and out, and the first person to ever truly understand her.

Toph waited patiently for Sokka's answer. He placed his hands on the bottom of Toph's shirt, and lifted it up over her head.


	19. Chapter 19

Category:Avatar: Last Airbender

Author:Destructively Beautiful

Title:The Prince and the Pauper

Pairing(s):Zuko/Katara.

Genre:Adventure/Romance

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzk

* * *

The radiant sun marked the beginning of a new day. Young children hurried off to school as their mothers hung the laundry on their clothesline. Fathers were hard at work, earning money to raise and support their families. A young girl sat in her room, crying and wallowing, over a surgery the day before. She cursed her father's name, and wished for death to take her from this world. She said she had enough. There was nothing left for her.

Princess Azula sat in her bedroom, her feet dangling over, with her hands clenched on the bed. She was biting her lower lip, hard, and licked the blood that seeped through. Ty-Lee waited outside the door worriedly asking every few minutes if Azula was alright.

Mentally, Azula was shattered; forever lost within in her own mind. She had been at war with her inner conscience and she had finally lost. Physically, Azula was in excruciating pain from the doctor. But not just the doctor. Her father too. Two men toying with her body as they pleased. Two men acting against her will.

"Should I tell your father…?" asked Ty-Lee through the door.

"My father is the one who did this to me," grunted Azula, "If he had not impregnated me then I would not be sitting here enduring the pain it took to remove what he had done to me!"

Azula gripped the bed harder, her body trembling violently. She threw her head back screaming, laughing and crying in agony. Ty-Lee opened the door to see the bed engulfed in flames, a silhouette of Azula sitting on the bed could be seen. Ty-Lee rushed in through the flames grabbing Azula and pushing through the wooden wall as hard as she could. Their bodies tumbled through the splintered wood and fire, Azula now sobbing and Ty-Lee unconscious.

The guards had arrived, and even Zuko had rushed over to see his sister frantically crying as the guards carried Ty-Lee's body away.

"You stupid fool! Why did you save me!? Who said I needed saving? Why would you risk your own life for someone like me!? Ty-Lee? Ty-Lee!? Answer me, dammit! You will not leave me, Ty-Lee! Ty-Lee!"

Azula's cries echoed through the courtyard. Fire Lord Ozai, in disgust, demanded Azula be taken to another doctor to help rebuild her mental stability. In that moment of watching his sister cry, and seeing Ty-Lee in the condition she was, Zuko had had a brief memory flash before his eyes. A small and frail girl crying as she fell off a ledge. Zuko believed perhaps he had been the one to push her. For some reason Zuko believed the girl to be blind because she had strange eyes, and Zuko wondered if he pushed the blind girl because he wanted to kill her, or because he wanted to protect her.

* * *

"Zuko," called Ozai, "We will need you at Ba Sing Se sooner than planned now after this incident. We cannot have the city believing that Azula is a danger to them. Her mental state of mind is fractured, and we need to show the world to be sympathetic rather than frightened about that factor."

"How on Earth are we going to make people feel sorry for Azula, Father? She's completely crazy, and everybody knows it."

"She is not crazy. She is weak like your mother. She cannot bare the pressure of living in a society where men are superior to her."

"Now you praise me over Azula?"

"I always have, my son. I could not show you this affection because of Azula's weak mind. Now that I have been spending so much time and effort on saving the world Azula has lost control of her own being. She is evil. Your mother always warned me about that."

"Father, perhaps Azula did what she did for a reason."

"Are you bringing that moment up again?"

Zuko froze. He was worried to mention to his father the memory he had harbored deep inside. The memory of his father and his sister, tangled in bed, bodies pressed together, lips touching. It haunted him every day.

"What you saw was something a man and a woman do together," said Ozai, "Of course I do not need to tell you this. I have walked by your room and have seen you and Mai in similar positions before."

"Mai is my wife, and before then my girlfriend!"

"I was merely showing Azula what it was like to be a woman since she was persistent on becoming one. You may have never noticed the ways your sister treated me but I certainly did. She constantly brushed against me, touched my face and walked in on me during my baths. Your sister pursued me, and I was so angry with her behavior that I finally gave her what she had wanted. Then, it became a ritual. She always wanted that type of relationship with me and I could not get her to see how wrong she was."

"Then you got her pregnant," said Zuko.

"Yes," slithered Ozai, "And I would not have a child like that born into this family! And so I sent her away to get it taken care of, and she came back angry and bitter. She came back blaming me that I had killed her child. I told her I did not kill a child because what was growing inside her was not a child. It was a demon. It was created immorally and I would not have that!"

"Then you should not have had sex with your own daughter!"

"My own daughter never should have asked of it from me! She came into my bed, naked, throwing herself onto me! I was frightened! My own daughter was doing things to me that my wife once did, the things Mai does to you, and when I rejected her she went hysterical. I just wanted her to stop crying. To stop saying I did not love her."

"You sicken me."

"I sicken myself," whispered Ozai, "Which is why I wanted this war to be over. To make peace with all, and retire as Fire Lord. I want to go away, and just be free of all the mistakes I made."

"I would never allow it. You will pay for the mistakes you made, the lives you took and the lives you tormented. It is the only true way to find peace."

"Very well, my son. You have proven to me that I have a wise and honorable child."

"You have two," said Zuko, "You have two wise and honorable children."

"Well, go on and prepare to leave for Ba Sing Se. It is very important our plan goes underway."

"Yes, Father."

Zuko walked out of the throne room, heading back to a weeping Mai. Fire Lord Ozai awaited for his next guest to arrive.

"Father…" whispered Azula as she entered the throne room, "You have asked too much of me this time."

"You disgrace me!" shouted Ozai, "All of our hard work could have been lost today due to your foolishness."

"Why her!? Why Ty-Lee?"

"She knew too much."

"She was my best friend!"

"You were sleeping with her!" screamed Ozai, the flames bursting behind him, "All the love I give to you isn't enough? You had to seek after a woman?"

"You made me kill her because I loved her…" cried Azula.

"I did nothing. I asked you to have her sent away, thrown in prison, but you pulled that stunt and your lover had to rescue you. You caused Ty-Lee's death, Azula."

"You control the strings on this puppet of a woman I have become! You make love to me violently, and you give me life just to have taken from my body!"

"Enough! Our plan will work as I had wanted it to. Zuko will go to Ba Sing Se, and they will kill him after discovering the Fire Nation does not wish to make peace. Out of angry, we will attack because they killed our prince, and Ba Sing Se will be ours."

"You had children just to use them as pawns."

"What other reason is there to have a child?"

* * *

Azula sat in another bedroom, naked in bed, crying and remembering the memories she shared with Ty-Lee. Their love may have been seen as unnatural, but it was the most loved she had ever felt. Azula could not see why people would reject her lover. A princess did not need a prince if the prince could not make her happy. Azula loved Ty-Lee, and Ty-Lee loved her back. They were happy, they were free.

"Is this my punishment for falling in love?" asked Azula to herself, "Is this what I deserve for all the wrongs I made? Did Ty-Lee die knowing I loved her? Or did she die knowing I was safe, and nothing else? I can't remember if I ever told Ty-Lee that I loved her. I can't remember her now. It hurts too much to remember. But I must. I must try to remember her because those memories are all I have left of her. Why did you save someone as evil as me? Why would you, someone who had so much to give this world, die for someone who plans to destroy it? How could she ever love a monster like me."


	20. Chapter 20

Category: Avatar: Last Airbender

Author: Destructively Beautiful

Title: The Prince and the Pauper

Pairing(s): Zuko/Katara.

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzk

* * *

It had been a dreadful day the morning of Prince Zuko's arrival into Ba Sing Se. He had had troubling nightmares all week of Ba Sing Se of a bling girl falling to her death. It worried him that it could be a memory he had blocked out, and if so, he wondered if he was responsible for the death of a young girl.

"You okay?" asked Mai.

"Are you asking just to ask or do you actually care?"

"Neither," grunted Mai, "I just felt like saying something."

"Well, a good wife is seen not heard."

Mai glared at Zuko, "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Clearly it does seeing as how my father had the sense to marry a kind and beautiful woman. Unlike me."

"Do you wish to have our marriage annulled?"

Zuko paused, "It's been consummated."

"It was consummated months before we were even engaged," muttered Mai.

"It's different with royalty."

"You are different with royalty."

"Perhaps an annulment would be the best option then."

"First my best friend dies, and now I'm getting a divorce. Lovely."

* * *

Katara and Aang had been getting along swiftly and smoothly as were Sokka and Suki. As for Toph, despite having recently lost her virginity to Sokka, she did not demand a relationship from him right away. All she wanted was to lose it to someone special, someone who loved her; someone who cared. That was enough for her.

Katara, on the other hand, had been wishing Aang could be more romantic in their relationship, but she tried to appreciate that he was raised by monks and had his own set of beliefs.

"So, the plan is to go train waterbending with Katara all day?" asked Aang.

"Yup," answered Sokka.

"Wait a minute, isn't today the day Zuko is arriving?"

"No!" lied Sokka in a terribly obvious way, "Would he really arrive in such foul weather?"

"Hmmm," answered Aang, "I don't feel like training."

"Argh!" grunted Toph, "You need to learn how to be disciplined! You are the avatar!"

Aang slouched walking over to Katara to help her prepare Appa to take leave. Suki was in town keeping watch for Zuko, but she had not even seen any ships or troops from the Fire Nation. The town was even silent, no shopkeepers rejoicing or floats or flowers. Suki could sense something was off about this certain celebration. She turned her back to leave when she was greeted by an old, trusted friend.

"Ty-Lee?" asked Suki.

"Shh, come with me," hushed Ty-Lee, "And we cannot be seen."

After two hours, Sokka and Toph had decided to check out the town because Suki had never returned. As they approached the town they were cut off by Aang and an angry Katara.

"Please tell me that Aang is confused and that Zuko is not expected in town today. Toph, you told me that he died."

Toph sighed, "A shopkeeper told me that Zuko was expected in town because the war had ended, but we haven't had any real proof that he is alive."

Katara rushed off into town, looking over her shoulder to say, "I'll find out for myself then."

* * *

Ba Sing Se was as peaceful as always. Katara and the others had conducted interviews with villagers, but all commented that the war was ongoing and that Prince Zuko was still never heard of or seen.

"This doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Toph, "The shopkeeper told me himself!"

A beautiful, older woman dressed in green approached the gang smiling eerily at them.

"Hello, my name is Joo Dee."

The gang stared at one another and then greeted the strange Joo Dee, who claimed to be an official tour guide of Ba Sing Se, and claimed to be close to the Dai Li and the Earth King.

"Then maybe you can tell us what is going on within these walls," said Aang, "Why were villagers speaking of the Fire Nation ending the war?"

"Oh, dear Avatar, you know the people are just being hopeful. You must have misheard them."

"Bull. I saw a flyer!" said Sokka.

"Where is this flyer? And was it stamped by the official mail office to be allowed to be passed around town?"

Sokka blinked repeatedly, "How the hell should I know?"

"The Avatar and his friends should not worry. The Dai Li has always protected us, and we are safe within our walls. The Avatar can rest assure that no danger is near or will ever be near Ba Sing Se."

"And why is that?"

Joo Dee grinned, "Because we have taken care of it."

* * *

Prince Zuko awoke chained in a dark, wet room alongside Mai. He could hear the soft sound of water dripping, and whispers. Luckily for him, they were resting on hay, and so he breathed fire onto the hay to be able to see around him.

"Ah, my prince," said the familiar voice of his father, "You've awakened."

"Father!?" shouted Zuko, "Why am I chained in this dungeon?"

"You must understand Zuko. In order to win a war, you have to lose a few battles. You may lose today, but in the end, our nation will be victorious. And you will be remembered for your sacrifice."

"My sacrifice?" asked Zuko.

Ozai smiled, "Your death, my dear Zuko, will be the oil that starts our fire. Your death will be the reason we rise from the ashes, like a phoenix, and take over this world."

"You were never going to end the war, were you?"

"Of course not," chuckled Ozai, "But just like Ty-Lee, you began to meddle too much."

"What does Mai have to do with this?"

"A few causalities are necessary in war."

In that moment Zuko had another flashback of a distant memory. The blind girl falling, and he turning to face Azula. He was beaten and taken in, and then given a drug. He tried harder to recall the memory, but the last thing he could retrieve was a girl's face. She was a water tribe girl with kind, blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. Zuko felt a great warmth when he thought of her. Then, he looked up to see his cell had been surrounded by fire, and Mai had yet to awaken. Zuko was chained to the cemented walls, as was Mai. He saw no cracks in the wall or any form of light besides the fire. He wondered if perhaps he were underground somehow.

Zuko heard a loud, piercing crack and Mai scream; There was a woman named Joo Dee, and he was being taken to a "safe place". All the while he kept thinking of the water tribe girl. Joo Dee had instructed Zuko that he would lose his memory and be replaced with a newer, happier life. He would no longer be known as Zuko or the Prince of the Fire Nation. He would now be known as Junior, and he work at a Tea Shop with his uncle. This would be his new life, this would be the new normal for Zuko.


	21. Chapter 21

**Category:** Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author:** Destructively Beautiful

**Title:** The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s):** Zuko/Katara.

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzk

* * *

"Junior!" called out Mushi from behind the counter in the kitchen of their tea shop, "Take this jasmine tea to the kind man in the straw hat."

"Sure," said Junior softly as he took the cup of tea, placed on a serving tray and walked over to the table.

"Why, thank you, young man. It's so good to see the youth helping out and giving back to their community."

Junior smiled, "It's the only way I know how to live."

Junior worked at his uncle's tea shop until sundown, and then he would go out with his girlfriend, Jin, and return later in the evening to help his uncle clean. It was an average, modest life that Junior adored. He never thought of adventure or fear; he lived his life by the standards he was raised upon; to be happy.

"Hey Jin?" asked Junior. She slightly turned her head in his direction to show him she was listening, "Do you remember everything about yourself? Like, your first memory or worst?"

Jin furrowed her eyebrows, "I guess so."

Junior looked up at the sky, "I sometimes remember being a fire bender."

Jin gasped, "Junior! Why would you say that?"

"Well, I am from the Fire Nation. I just can't remember anything about it."

"Maybe because the war," answered Jin, "Maybe you just don't want to remember."

"But what if I do and I can't?"

"What's going on, Junior?"

"I keep having these weird dreams lately…about…a girl."

Jin's face saddened, "Another girl?"

"It's not like that. Well, not really. I just see this girl in my dreams a lot, and I wonder why she keeps reoccurring."

"You think she's a spirit trying to reach out to you?"

"Maybe."

Jin cupped Junior's face kissing him softly. Junior kept his eyes open, his mind still wandering over the girl in his dream. He felt himself getting angry because he couldn't remember, and the angrier he got, the warmer he felt.

"Ow!" cried out Jin.

Junior looked to see her arm had gotten burnt. Jin looked around them and assumed it had been a tiger-lightening bug that had bitten her, but Junior could feel the flames within his palms. He had caused it to happen. He was a fire bender.

* * *

Katara had gone through a yo-yo affect after Toph told her she was never truly sure if Zuko had died, but now the town was abuzz over Prince Zuko being killed in a basement within Ba Sing Se. Some say his death was an accident, and others say it was a plot by the Fire Nation. For Katara, she was going through the grieving process all over again now that she knew Zuko had been alive, and now was truly gone.

"I guess I have to give you up," cried Katara, "Because no matter how much I love you…you're gone, and there is nothing I can do about that….If…If only the spirits could be bring me someone just like you. Someone to ease my pain and heal my heart."

"Excuse me," said a voice, "But I need to get my cart through here."

Katara turned to see a tall, gorgeous boy with a twig of wheat in his mouth. She blushed, sidestepping to let him through.

"Thanks," said the boy.

Katara felt like it had been fate that just in that moment this boy had been brought to her. She decided to help him with his cart, and that led to several dates and eventually a relationship that caused turmoil with the gang. Katara had broken Aang's heart yet again, and was neglecting her duties to teach him water bending.

Toph had still been playing detective. The same day Zuko died, Joo Dee appeared and Suki had to immediately leave for personal business. Toph knew they were all connected; she was just missing a few pieces of the puzzle. It was no coincidence that all these events had occurred, but nobody else was as paranoid as Toph; not even Sokka, he wanted to drop he entire subject and help Katara move on with her life.

"We can't just act like nothing ever happened," said Toph.

"Funny, that's how you treat me."

Toph quickly became silent.

"See? You act like you and I…well, like you and I never happened."

"I told you from the beginning I didn't want a relationship. I'm no good at those."

"How do you know? I'm the only guy you have ever had an interest in."

"Which is exactly why I shouldn't sell myself short."

"I'm not joking, Toph. I'm not like most guys. I didn't do what I did just because I could. I did it because…I have feelings for you."

Toph's throat closed up, her eyes swelling with tears as she continued to walk away from Sokka, who was struggling to remain calm.

"Look, Sokka, Katara isn't exactly happy these days and it's due to denying her feelings for Zuko. I don't want you feeling that same way."

"That doesn't even make sense! Zuko and Katara loved each other, and he died for her! That is why Katara is hurting. So you don't dare try to compare our problem to theirs! I have feelings for you, and you have to have feelings for me but for some reason you are denying it! If you don't want to be with me than I can't force it, but at least acknowledge what we did. Acknowledge me."

"What's your problem!?" shouted Toph, "I don't want to be your little girlfriend."

"Fine! You don't have to be!"

"Then why are we arguing?"

"Because rather than focusing on what happened between you and me, you are focusing on Katara and all your detective work!"

"Because something_ is_ going on in town."

"And something is going on between you and me."

"No, something happened and that's that. You don't owe me anything."

Sokka hung his head, "So you only used me, was that it?"

Toph bit her lower lip, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sokka stormed off back into the house. Toph stayed inside, shivering, although it was a gorgeous, warm day. She felt horrible about what she had done to Sokka, but she could not bear to let her guard down; to open up and love him. She felt useless and helpless.

_Who would really want someone as dysfunctional as me?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Category:** Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author:** Destructively Beautiful

**Title**: The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s):** Zuko/Katara.

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzk

* * *

"Uncle" Junior said one early morning as they swept the tea shop, "Is there a slight chance there is more to my life than I know?"

Mushi tilted his head staring at his nephew.

"Could you be more specific?"

"Am I a firebender or not!?" Junior shouted.

"You always had a temper," Mushi commented.

"Uncle, the other day when I was out with Jin…something happened."

Mushi stared at Junior curiously.

"I burned her hands with my own hands. I created fire," blurted Junior rapidly.

Mushi ran to the door checking the locks. He shook the large, wooden block that ensured the door was secured, and closed the windows. He looked back at Junior with a small yet concerned smile.

"You _are_ a firebender," Mushi spoke through his lips almost inaudible.

"What!? Tell me more! Tell me!"

Mushi chuckled, "You always were an eager one, Zuko."

* * *

Katara eagerly left the house a quarter to noon to join Jet on a date. Jet had mentioned a beautiful tea shop that had been new in the city, and how they performed magic tricks using fire.

"Maybe they're firebenders," Katara teased.

"That's not funny," Jet snapped, "We can't have Fire Nation here."

"Just because you can firebend doesn't make you Fire Nation. Aang can firebend."

"He's the Avatar, it's different."

Katara pouted. Dating an activist was difficult for someone as peaceful as she was.

The tea shop felt like a home. Katara admired the beautiful, mahogany tables and lacey napkins. The cups were made of clay and sculpted creatively so that the handle appeared to be a dragon. Katara had a bad feeling though. Almost as if she was doomed.

"You ok?" Jet asked, "You look a little ill."

"Ill?" Mushi said. He approached Katara from behind with a tray, "I have a very soothing tea that can help any illness!"

Katara turned to see Mushi was Iroh. Their faces had turned pale and both had not said a word to the other. Jet had dozed off into space while Katara faced the conflict of seeing a ghost. She always believed Iroh had been killed as well.

"Junior!" Iroh called out, "Go make sure the…the…the cows are fed!"

Iroh winced at how terribly he had lied. Katara rose from the table rushing down into the kitchen where she fainted at the site of Zuko using firebending to warm the tea. He looked up at Katara as though he had never met her, and his words that followed proved that he did not remember her.

"Customers aren't allowed in the kitchen," Zuko said rudely, "And if you want a job, your disrespectful behavior doesn't exactly make me want to hire you."

"Don't you remember me? Don't you know who I am?"

"No?" Zuko said, annoyed.

"Zuko," Katara said, "It's me, Katara."

Zuko grabbed her wrist dragging her further back into the kitchen.

"How do you know my name!? Who sent you?" Zuko asked urgently.

"N-Nobody sent me! It's Katara! Don't you remember? I used to be a slave, you saved me, I saved you. We were…friends. You, me, Sokka, Aang and Toph!"

"Who?"

"Sokka, my brother. Toph, the blind girl who is an earthbender and Aang, the avatar!"

"I know the avatar?"

"You trained the avatar!"

"The blind girl," Zuko said softly, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine."

"I've dreamt of her, she is always falling to her death. I worried that I pushed her, that I caused it."

"You did push her, but it was to protect her from danger."

Zuko nodded.

"Hey! Where's my girlfriend?" Jet shouted. Iroh tried to calm Jet down in the restaurant.

"Look, I can't talk right now but maybe later on we can meet up and discuss this further? We must be conspicuous though. I can't have people knowing who I am."

"Okay," Katara nodded, and then lunged for Zuko wrapping her arms around him, "I don't know what happened to you, Zuko but I'm glad you're back."

"We were good friends?" Zuko asked.

Katara bit her lower lip trying to fight back tears. He had no idea who she was. He had no recollection of her, or their nights spent together. Their entire relationship was gone, but at least he was back.

"Katara?" Zuko said out loud, "It sounds familiar."

Katara tried to fight back the urge to kiss him but he was smiling like her at the way he used to; gently, innocently with the same dazed look in his golden eyes. His hair had been shorter, but she could get used to it. She loved him, and that never went away no matter how hard she tried. Deep, deep in her heart she always knew Zuko was alive. She knew he was out there, somewhere, and she knew their paths would cross. It was their destiny to be together.

But Katara also felt that it was their destiny to be apart. Why else would love come so difficultly to them and easier to others?

* * *

In the late evening Katara had waited by an old, abandoned house for Zuko who arrived promptly. He was dressed in dark a green robe which was unusual for Katara who was always used to his red robes with the gold trimming.

"Hey Katara," Zuko said in a friendly tone.

"Hey Zuko," Katara said as she blushed.

"Don't be mad, but I had Uncle tell me a little about you."

"Oh," was all Katara had said.

"He told me that we sort of liked each other back then."

_Sort of?_ Katara thought to herself, _a girl doesn't do what she did if she only sort of likes a guy!_

"And he told me I was married."

"You _were_, I guess. Don't know where she is now."

"She probably died in the fire," Zuko said, "Uncle tells me that my father left me to die in some fire. Mai, my wife, with me."

Katara rolled her eyes at the 'wife' comment. She knew it was a lot to get used to and she knew that he was not ready to hear so much, so soon. But she did want him to know that they were in love once, and that a part of her still was.

"Whenever you're ready you can come see Sokka and the rest! I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again."

"Sure," Zuko smiled, "I'd love to."

Again, Katara fought with the struggle of wanting to hold, touch and kiss Zuko. They were sitting on a bench, their shoulders touching.

"I know we were in love," Zuko whispered, "I know you must be wondering that. I do know that, but I don't remember it. I don't remember anything to be honest."

"It doesn't really mean much if you don't remember."

"Well, at least I know we were."

_Were? _Katara said to herself.

"Uncle said that I should try to jog my memory."

"How can you do that?"

Zuko grabbed Katara's chin turning her face towards him and upward so his lips could brush against hers. Katara had been so excited she opened her mouth slipping her tongue into his mouth that he voluntarily opened. Zuko rubbed her shoulders and back, and Katara smiled while kissing him. Her body was on fire, she felt extremely warm and happy until she realized her body really had been on fire. Katara began to scream, Zuko moved away frightened. Katara quickly used her waterbending to put herself out, but her skin still burned.

"Come on," Zuko said, "I'll take you back to my house. I know how to bandage you up."

Katara bashfully stripped herself naked and lied flat on her stomach with a blanket covering her waist and below; the burn marks were only on her back and shoulders. Zuko gently placed the medical herbs on her and rubbed the lotion in deep. It stung, but Katara was more bashful over being naked in front of Zuko; Even if he couldn't see her.

"I'm so sorry," Zuko apologized, "I can't control just it. I burned my girlfriend the other day too."

"Girlfriend?" Katara asked, angrily.

"Yeah, her name is Jin. She's great."

Without thinking, Katara rose and began yelling at Zuko for kissing her while he had a girlfriend and a dead wife. Zuko blushed as Katara's body flung around, her breasts lightly bouncing as she shouted. He began to chuckle at her.

"What's so funny!?"

"You're naked."

Katara looked down realizing she had been exposed in front of Zuko. She quickly lied back down and demanded he hurry bandaging her up. After several minutes, she asked Zuko if their kiss had triggered any memories.

"No, but I'm glad to know you again."

"You are?"

"You seem like a very special person."

Katara felt guilty for what she was doing. She was being unfaithful to Jet, and she had been unfaithful to Aang. She knew that with Zuko back that she would have to tell everyone the truth and finally face Aang's feelings when he learned about Katara and Zuko's affair.

"Katara," Zuko whispered, "are you still in love with me?"

Katara pondered over the question. Did she? _Of course I still do! But should I tell him that? Would he accept it? Would he be scared? Would it be fair to Jet? Or to Aang?_

Katara took a deep breath as she opened her mouth to answer him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Category:** Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author:** Destructively Beautiful

**Title**: The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s):** Zuko/Katara.

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzk

**AN:** I want to thank you all for following! There is still a lot in store so I hope you are ready for more! You guys are awesome 3

* * *

"Katara," Zuko whispered, "are you still in love with me?"

Katara pondered over the question. Did she? _Of course I still do! But should I tell him that? Would he accept it? Would he be scared? Would it be fair to Jet? Or to Aang?_

Katara took a deep breath as she opened her mouth to answer him.

"I think so," Katara mumbled.

"Hmm," Zuko said calmly. He was neither angry nor sad. He just wanted to know.

"I wish I could ask you the same," Katara whimpered.

"Did we have a complicated romance?" Zuko asked.

Katara did not answer.

"I mean, I had a wife and now I have Jin but apparently we used to love each other…it all sounds so complicated."

"I never meant to cause you so much aggravation."

"How did we get that far? I mean, Uncle told me you were nothing but a simple pauper. You lived humbly in your home until being snatched by my father and you were given to me as a present."

"To be honest with you Zuko, at first, I was only using you. I was tricking you so I could get away faster and easier, but along the way as cheesy as it sounds; I fell in love with you."

"Doesn't sound cheesy at all," Zuko said, comforting Katara. "Sounds dramatic, but not cheesy."

* * *

Uncle Iroh had dismissed himself into his living quarters for the remainder of the evening. Zuko grabbed two ceramics mug and a handful of cocoa beans. While Katara admired his home, he crushed the beans and stirred them with warm milk. He brought the mugs out to Katara, who eyed the liquid cautiously.

"What is this?"

"Hot cocoa," Zuko answered, "It's relatively new. More popular in the tropical islands where the cocoa beans are grown."

"Cocoa beans?"

"Chocolate," Zuko said, grinning.

Katara sniffed, "I didn't know you became so cultured."

"If I'm going to be Fire Lord someday then I should know of other cultures, wouldn't you agree?"

Katara nodded, "It'd be nice if Aang had the same mindset. He's so immature sometimes."

"Is Aang your boyfriend?"

"No, not anymore. I'm with Jet now. He's a Freedom Fighter."

"An activist, huh?"

"Mhm, he's very devoted to helping those in need."

"And he wouldn't like the fact of us being friends since I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation."

Katara shrugged, "He'll get over us." Katara quickly blushed realizing her words, "I meant, us as in, us being friends."

"I know," Zuko said, reassuring Katara. "I'm not some bitter ex-boyfriend, Katara. I barely remember you being my girlfriend."

"Gee, _THANKS_." Katara snorted.

"You, however, seem very bitter over our relationship ending."

"You just don't get it, do you!?" Katara began to cry, "I thought you died, Zuko! I left that morning believing you to be alive, and I came home to you being dead! Our relationship never ended! I still love you, I always have! I've been waiting and waiting. I knew you would return. I knew it couldn't be over! But, not like this…" Katara looked down at her hands almost as if they had caused her heartbreak. "Now you have a girlfriend, a tea shop and you know about cocoa….and I'm sitting around living my life in a dark cloud. Aang hasn't been training, Sokka and Toph keep fighting and Jet is so extreme that I…I feel so alone."

Zuko frowned. He felt responsible but he could not remember why. All he remembered was the bling girl, Toph, falling.

"I'm sorry Katara," Zuko said, "I wish I could make you feel better."

Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko, she grabbed his face, kissing him. Her tears smeared onto Zuko's face, and he remained still, his hands far from Katara. When she pulled away she saw his face was emotionless. He could never love her the way he had.

"Katara," Zuko spoke firmly, "I told you, I have Jin in my life now. I am happy with her, and I am happy with my life of a simple, tea shop owner. But I appreciate knowing about my past….but…if you can't help with my future, and you are just an upset e-girlfriend then I need you to leave."

Katara angrily slapped Zuko across his face. It hurt worse because she slapped the side with the scar, and Zuko felt as though she chose that side for a deeper meaning.

"What part of that I thought you died is so hard for you to understand? Aang, the Avatar, needs you. You must be his Fire Bending teacher, and he will defeat your father and bring balance to the world. That is in your future. It started with me."

Zuko cupped Katara's face, "You must be a good luck charm then."

"Don't kiss me after rejecting me the way you did."

"_I am not going to kiss you!_"

"Would it be _that terrible_?"

"I have a girlfriend!"

"You had a fiancé when you were with me!"

"And I'm not proud of it! Especially since that fiancé became my wife and now she is dead! She didn't deserve what I did."

"I doubt she's dead! The Fire Nation _always_ has crazy conspiracies. I mean, _you _lived after all."

"I want to be a better man."

"You were," Katara said. She touched his chest through his robes. She remembered what his body had looked like underneath. His muscular built and his soft, angelic skin. She remembered the way he whimpered when in bed together; The way he always bit his lip when Katara kissed a special spot on his neck causing him to growl seductively into her ear. She remembered how they never got a chance to make love to each other, and how she had dated three men and still only desired him.

"Can we be friends?" Zuko asked, "I can meet everyone again and continue to train Aang once I remember some skills myself."

"And what if you _do _end up remembering me?"

Zuko did not know what to say.

"I guess we'll know when it happens."

* * *

Katara walked home alone that night wanting space and time to think about the extreme changes her life had taken.

"So how was he?" Jet asked from within the shadows. "Your other squeeze?"

Katara's mouth hung open.

"Who is he!?" Jet growled.

"He's Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

"Prince Zuko is dead!"

"No! He survived somehow, and now he lost his memory and cannot remember his past."

"And you were helping him? He's Fire Nation!"

"He's not! He goes against what his father wants! He fights for the same causes as we do."

"So what were you doing with him all night?"

"_Just talking_."

Jet was spectacle, but he never pinned Katara for a girl who would be unfaithful to him. She lost her mother to the Fire Nation, and she was always helping others. If she said he was just a friend, and if she said he could be trusted, then he could be and he was. Simple as that.

"Like you would really leave me for dude with a freaky face," Jet laughed, "Man, never thought I'd be insecure."

Katara twitched with anger. She never heard Jet speak so shallowly before.

"He's very handsome," Katara commented, "Beauty is deeper than just skin, but even skin wise, he is very handsome."

Jet suddenly slammed Katara against a stone wall. She fought back whipping him with water, then chaining his hands and feet with ice.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on me again!"

"Hey, if I were you, I wouldn't be acting out against a Freedom Fighter. What if word spread about Prince Zuko being alive? The peace in Ba Sing Se would be over."

"Who would believe you?"

"If people stare hard enough they'll recognize him. This is a revolution, Katara."

"You snake!"

Katara freed Jet of his shackles. He stretched and rubbed his wrists.

"By the way, next time he bandages you up make sure he closes the windows properly," Jet winked, "I enjoyed the view though."

Katara growled. She never knew Jet to be this way. She never knew he would betray her. Now, the sake of Ba Sing Se relied on her keeping Jet happy. If not, Jet would tell anyone he could about Zuko, and the battle of Ba Sing Se would begin.

* * *

"Katara!" The gang shouted as she walked in.

"Where were you?" Sokka asked, "Jet came by looking for you."

"I know, he found me," Katara commented.

"So what were you doing all day?" Toph asked.

"I…I found Zuko," Katara said.

The gang stared in disbelief at her. Katara smiled at Toph, and even though Toph cannot see, she was smiling back in Katara's direction. Sokka, too, looked happy and Aang seemed happy but also confused. That night, Katara lied awake in bed staring up at the moon. She held her mother's necklace close to her heart, and asked her mother for help.

_What do I do now, Mom? Zuko is back, but he's so content with his life now that I'm just….well, I'm not even a memory to him. I'm nothing. Help, Mom. Help. Please. Do something. _

"Katara," a whispered spoke from outside. She rushed to her window to see Zuko standing in the street.

"How did you know where…" Katara slowly stopped speaking. She hurried down wrapping her arms around Zuko.

"I was taking a walk, but for some reason I came here. I almost walked in. I called your name, and when I saw you, it made sense."

"Oh," Katara said softly, "So, you still don't remember me?"

"I'm starting to," Zuko smiled.

_I guess that's good enough for now. Thanks, Mom!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Category:** Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author:** Destructively Beautiful

**Title**: The Prince and the Pauper

**Pairing(s):** Zuko/Katara.

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietz

**A/N:** I am so, so, so, soooooo sorry! But this semester was brutal! Thank goodness it's finally over! I know this one is a little short, consider it a teaser! Thank you for your patience! Here we go!

* * *

Zuko had begun extreme training by Katara, Sokka, and Aang however; it was not bending training, but memory training. They tried to repair Zuko's memory, piece by piece, to the best of their ability. Katara selfishly tried to remind him of their romance, while trying to keep it hidden from Aang. Sokka tried to remind him of his true, brutal past with his menacing father and wicked sister. And Aang, childish as ever, just tried to be his friend and help his mind accept all the information in a peaceful matter. Since Toph had been the one to spend the least amount of time with Zuko, she could not be of much help. All she provided was closure for Zuko's nightmares of a blind girl falling.

"You pushed me off a cliff," said Toph nonchalantly, "It was an ordinary day."

Zuko laughed, "Do you always deflect personal situations with sarcasm?"

"No, not_ always_," said Toph sarcastically. She then punched Zuko in the arm, and he somehow understood what it meant.

"Well, I'm sorry I pushed you," said Zuko, and Toph delivered another blow to this arm.

Katara tried to wear her hair the way Zuko would remember it; the way he liked it, down and flowing. So far, she had no progress with him, but she knew she deserved nothing of what she wanted. Zuko had made it clear that his feelings were uncertain, and since she did not even confess to Aang yet, she could not expect much. She occupied herself with basic water bending spells to help ease her nerves. It wasn't helping, but nothing was anymore.

She had heard of Azula, and how she had been sent away. Nobody knows where. She told this to Sokka as part of his training for Zuko, but Sokka did not understand. Nobody did. Only she did, because she was the person Zuko confided in about Azula and Ozai. _No, it has to be me who tells him. It has to be me who reminds him of that memory. _

Katara walked over to Zuko as Sokka was acting out what looked to be a battle. He was swinging his arms about, screeching, as he took giant, sideway steps like a crab. Katara giggled. Sokka, stopped, turning to her and saying, "We're doing very important business right now!"

"We can take a break, can't we?" asked Zuko.

"Will no one cooperate with me!?" shouted Sokka.

"Take it easy," said Katara, "I swear, you can be such a girl sometimes."

"Take that back you-you mediocre water bender!" said Sokka.

"Mediocre? Mediocre?" repeated Katara, "I'll remember that when you need your underpants washed or when you want soup for dinner!"

"I'll make it myself! I don't need your limp noodles anyway!"

"Oh, I'm sorry the noodles were limp, Sokka. Really, I am. But we didn't have our personal furnace like we do now with Zuko!"

"I'm…a furnace?" asked Zuko.

"Now look at what you and your womanly habits of done!"

"I thought Suki took care of that attitude of yours?" asked Katara.

"Yeah, well, don't always rely on the people closest to you. They have a way of disappointing you," said Sokka, he then turned to Zuko, "There's another lesson for you too."

Zuko looked around at Katara, Sokka and Toph. They were his friends, this much he knew. They cared about him, some more than others. And, above everything else, he was a part of this rebellion. A part of this group that would overtake his father's rule. _My father,_ thought Zuko, _he tried to kill me. He sent Azula away! Ty-Lee….Ty-Lee! That's right…she was murdered…or was she? If I'm not dead, then Ty-Lee and Mai…Oh, Mai…All I had to do was be a good man to you. This is my entire fault…No…no it's not…It's father's fault. _

"Zuko," said Katara, breaking him out of his trance, "Come on, Aang says he thinks he might have an idea to help your memory."

Zuko hurried over with the others, curious and anxious, to find out what Aang could have discovered. _I hope it's penguin sledding._

* * *

In a dark, closed off room Azula is strapped to a bed. Her face wet with sweat as she struggles each day to break free of her imprisonment. Each day they torture her. Slowly trying to make her forget her memory, but she never does. They electrocute her, but she fights against them. _They can't make me forget. They can't make me. _


End file.
